Finding Harry Potter ch 1 to 13
by elvirakitties
Summary: What would happen if the Dark actually saved Harry? What would happen if he was raised as a Malfoy? Creature fic. Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger bashing.


A Missing Harry Potter

Severus looked at the strange owl sitting on the perch with its leg out. He got up and took the parchment. He had already cast a bunch of detection spells on the parchment. He opened it and read.

'Severus, I really need to speak to you. It's very important. Can we speak? Please Severus. Lily'

Severus sat down in his favorite chair and started at the parchment. He had no idea what she wanted to speak to him about but he sent his reply. Now he just had to wait.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Malfoy, Draco." Minerva McGonagall said. Severus watched her closely; he could see she had been looking down all of the first years. He watched as Draco started to walk toward the stool. The hat didn't even make it near Draco's head as the hat as it shouted out, "Slytherin." He tried not to smirk. He watched as Draco got up and strutted to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco had a slight smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, Adrian." Minerva said. Severus turned slightly to watch Dumbledore's face. The man didn't change his stance, nor did his face reflect anything. He watched as Adrian walked to the stool. He knew the boy was going to be in Slytherin. The hat didn't even come close to Adrian's head before it was screaming "Slytherin." He wondered when or if Dumbledore would ever change the roll to be in alphabetic order.

He listened to a few more students until he heard, "Potter, Harry" from Minerva's mouth. He watched their faces as no one moved forward. He watched as everyone began to speak and wonder where Harry Potter was. He gave a slight glance towards Adrian and Draco. They were watching everything with the Slytherin feigned disinterest. He faced Dumbledore as Minerva said, "Potter, Harry" again.

When no one made their way to the stool, Dumbledore stood up and began looking at the remaining students. He saw a red head that had to be a Weasley shake his head no. He wondered what that was about. He watched as Dumbledore told Minerva to move on. He listened to the rest of the sorting but kept his eye on Dumbledore, who was clearly wondering what was going on. He wasn't surprised when he had a short note telling him that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office after he spoke to his first years.

After the feast, he watched the first years be guided out by the Prefects. He made his way to his snakes. He watched as Adrian take down a fifth-year. He watched Adrian and Draco work together on making sure the boy stayed down. He saw Adrian glance to Draco.

"I believe he understood your lesson, brother." Draco told Adrian. "However, I do believe Uncle Severus wants to speak us." Draco had the frame of his mother but his father's blond hair with silver eyes.

"I know." Adrian replied. "He arrived as I finished casting the spell. So he technically didn't see or hear it, hence I didn't get caught." Adrian had his mother's color hair, the black and blond hair, his eyes were a silvery green and he was tall and had Lucius' solid build.

Severus hid his smirk as he stepped forward. "As my godsons have clearly shown don't get caught." He paused and looked around. "First rule of Slytherin house is while we might have issues in our house, we present a united front outside of the common room. The second rule is don't get caught. If you get caught, not only will you do whatever punishment you get, you will be facing my punishment. The third rule is you will study, I will form study groups for each of you. I might revamp the groups if someone isn't getting the help they need because they need more help in another area or you might be moved to another group to aid. I expect each of you to help your housemates with your lessons. The fourth rule is we have a weekly dueling session, they can be for working on your spell work or for sorting out issues. The fifth rule is that this is your common room, respect that others are not here to clean up after you. You need to keep the common areas clean. I expect your dorms to be kept clean. The house elves will do the laundry, they will do the dusting and other areas but they won't be making your beds, they won't be picking up your clothes and they won't be delivering food or drinks to your rooms. Lastly, I will speak monthly with each of you. If you have concerns or issues, come and see me either in my office or my quarters. Any questions?"

Severus waited, he saw out of the corner of his eye Draco and Adrian were also watching and seeing who they needed to worry about, who they would be able to count on but more importantly who they needed to deal with ahead of time. "First and second years you have thirty minutes before curfew. If you need me, my door is right there." Severus pointed to the portrait of Phineas Black. "Dismissed. Adrian, I need to speak to you."

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked, with Adrian next to him.

"Adrian, I need to speak to you tomorrow after your classes. The Headmaster wishes to speak to me now." Severus explained. He knew they would understand what he was saying.

Adrian and Draco exchanged a quick look and nodded their heads. "We need to talk to you too." Draco informed him.

"Train?" Severus asked.

"Yes." They responded together. Severus grinned. He knew they weren't twins but they certainly acted exactly as twins did.

"Tomorrow after your last class, come to my quarters." Severus told them. "Now I need to go and speak to the Headmaster."

Severus headed towards Dumbledore's office. He knew what the man was going to want. He gave the password and rode the stairs to the top. He knocked and when he heard "enter", he opened the door and stepped in. He saw Minerva already sitting down, with the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. "Albus, Minerva." He took his seat.

"Severus, my boy, I am sure you know what this is about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am aware. I fail to see why I am here." Severus answered. He knew the man was very stressed and worried as he didn't get asked if he wanted a lemon drop.

"We need to go and get Harry from his relatives." Dumbledore said.

"Did anyone speak to him before he was due here?" Severus asked.

Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "No, Albus didn't want to bother his relatives after the letter was returned."

"His letter was returned?" Severus asked. That was interesting.

"Yes, it was returned after the original wouldn't leave. Albus addressed the letter to his relatives and sent it via the Muggle post. It was returned to us, unopened." Minerva informed him.

"Mr. Potter is so spoiled he didn't even answer his own letter or bother to even open it?" Severus asked.

"Honestly, Severus. The bigger issue is that the Book of Names didn't have Mr. Potter listed." Minerva stated.

"Now Minerva we know Harry has magic, and we know where he is at. We left him there." Dumbledore stated.

"We left him on their doorstep. How do we even know they took him in? If they put him in an orphanage, he could have been adopted and we have no way of knowing his name." Minerva laid out what she hoped had happened.

"We need to find him." Dumbledore stated.

"So what do you want me to do?" Severus asked.

"Is there any potions we can use? Any tracking potions or even spells you know of?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't believe so, but I can look. How long have you known he has been missing? Do you have any idea?" Severus asked.

"No, I am afraid not." Dumbledore answered.

"You didn't check on him all this time?" Severus knew the answers but he was interested in hearing what the man said.

"No, when I left him with his relatives, I told them he needed to stay there." Dumbledore said.

"You mean you left a note with those instructions. We left him on the doorstep, Albus, we should have made sure he was welcomed. I told you they were the worst sort of muggles." Minerva was clearly annoyed by what they had learned.

"Well, if he isn't Harry Potter and we don't have some of his blood or hair than I would say nothing is going to be able to find him. The hair won't work if he was blood adopted or even if he isn't even in the country. If he is in England we might not be able to find him." Severus informed him.

"Can we use any spells or potions that don't have his blood or hair? I believe we can get the blood of James and Lily, from the house in Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore asked.

Severus was wondering what the man was thinking. "Their blood won't help us find him. Even if I were to combine it, it wouldn't work. As far as spells or potions, there really isn't a tracking one that I know of that would work in looking for locating Harry Potter. Even scrying wouldn't work, as we have nothing personal."

"What are our options?" Minerva asked.

"We need to find out what happened after you left him behind." Severus stated.

"I will speak to his relatives tomorrow." Dumbledore sounded resigned. "I want you to come with me tomorrow, Severus."

"I have classes all day." Severus stated. "I also need to meet with students after that, you know I start the meetings of my students the first day. I start with my seventh-years and work down."

"I am aware, but can't you put it off for a day?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, you know if you don't find him tomorrow, you will expect me to search for him. It won't be a day trip I believe." Severus informed him. "I am going to tell you right now, do not expect me to devote my time to looking for him if he isn't there."

"I told you to check on him over the years. I told you to check on him after we noticed his name wasn't in the book and when the letter came back. He isn't there, you know it." Minerva paused and glared at Dumbledore. "You didn't do a thing, and now you seem to expect Severus to drop everything to look for him. In case you haven't noticed, the term has started."

"I am aware, however, we need to find him. You know he is important." Dumbledore looked more concerned about finding Harry Potter than about Harry Potter.

"You should have kept an eye on him." Severus really wanted to curse the man. Dumbledore was so caught up in his plans he doesn't think of what he is doing to people.

"Severus." Dumbledore started.

"He is right." Minerva cut him off. "I warned you about those muggles and you didn't listen. Now we are cleaning up the mess."

"I will find out tomorrow what happened and we can make a plan of action after I get the information." Dumbledore stated.

Severus knew the man was just trying to get rid of Minerva so he could make plans that included having him go and search for Harry Potter while he sat in his office. Severus stood up. "Good night." He left the office and headed to his quarters. He refrained from grinning as he walked.

Chapter 2: Headmaster and Dark Lord

Severus was sitting in his office, as he waited for Draco and Adrian to arrive. It had been somewhat of an interesting start so far. He tried not to smirk as he remembered Dumbledore returning to Hogwarts at lunch with a sour look on his face. He got summoned to the man's office after they finished lunch.

FLASHBACK

He entered Dumbledore's office to see Minerva already sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He walked to the seat on her right. He glanced at her face and he could see she was barely holding her anger in. "Lemon drop?"

"No, I am going to say the visit with Harry Potter didn't go well?" Severus was looking at their faces closely.

"No it didn't. Why don't you tell him, Albus, what you found?" Minerva glared, but Severus could tell by her tone of voice and by how strong her Scottish accent was that the woman wanted to hurt the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk for a few seconds before he lifted his head and said, "Harry wasn't there."

"Where was he?" Severus asked.

"Tell him, Albus." Minerva glared at the man.

"I am not sure." Dumbledore stated.

"ALBUS!" Minerva snapped.

Severus realized Minerva had been dragged on the visit to Harry Potter's house. He wondered what happened. "No one was there."

"No one?" Severus looked between the two of them.

"The street was empty, it appears that about six years ago, there was a fire on the street, it destroyed every house on it and a few other streets. They are just now starting to rebuild, the Dursley house is one that isn't being rebuilt as Vernon Dursley's sister is still fighting against the insurance companies. The son Dudley set the house on fire, it caught a neighbor's propane tank, causing an explosion, which set off a chain reaction. Everyone in the Dursley household was killed, so were a few other muggles." Dumbledore explained.

"So Harry Potter is dead?" Severus couldn't believe their luck. They had built so many different plans based on when Dumbledore found out Harry was missing but they had never thought the muggles would have gotten killed by accident or arson in this case.

"Yes, it also explains why he wasn't in the Book of Names." Minerva told him. "I told you for years to check on him, you ignored me, now tell him the rest."

"The rest?" Severus wondered what else they discovered.

"Yes, it appears that the muggles had hidden Harry under the stairs, they found a burnt body of a boy in the wreckage." Dumbledore informed him.

Severus wanted to grin. He knew Lucius had put a golem under the stairs the night Harry was placed there. Lucius had left it under some spells so that if they needed to, they could activate it to play Harry. Lucius was going to enjoy hearing about this.

"The report we read, stated they found the body two days after the fire while they were searching for the start of the fire. They found that the Dudley had set the fire his bedroom. It appears that the boy tried to stop the fire but he didn't use water, he had tossed his blanket onto the fire and hid in his wardrobe, causing it to spread." Dumbledore explained.

"So what do we do now?" Severus asked.

"I will need your help in training Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore answered.

"What?" Neither of them could cover their shock at those words.

"He must be the one to defeat Tom when he returns." Dumbledore informed them. "The prophecy must be about him."

"It's been fulfilled. You know that. I don't know the whole thing but Mr. Longbottom wasn't marked by the Dark Lord and certainly wasn't a target of his. He sent the Lestranges to their house because he wanted the information about the Ministry that Frank had, you know that. The attack on the Longbottom family also happened two days after he was defeated." Severus informed him.

"I agree, you know vanquished doesn't mean death. Harry Potter vanquished Tom that night. Harry was marked and if you had done what I said, instead of ignoring their Wills, ignoring my gut feelings about those muggles, and allowed a wizarding family to take Harry, he would be alive." Minerva stopped herself from going on a full rant. "This is your fault."

"Ignored the Wills?" Severus didn't know the man had done that. He knew Lily set things up for Harry's protection, hence Severus and Lucius involvement.

"Yes, we paid a trip to Gringotts after we found out the information about the muggles. It turns out Albus sealed the Wills in order to place him with the muggles. It also turns out that we don't know who the heir is of the Potter Estate and any other titles Harry might have had. The goblins wouldn't reveal that information." Minerva told him.

Severus was actually surprised they got the bit of information they did get. Ironclaw must have wanted to get Dumbledore into trouble and knew that releasing that information wouldn't be an issue for them, but would for Dumbledore. "The Wills?" He asked again.

"In the Wills, James and Lily stated they didn't want Harry to go to the muggles because of how Petunia Dursley and her husband viewed magic. Lily even provided a list of names of guardians. They didn't give us the names."

"PETUNIA?" Severus acted outraged. "You knew that woman made Lily's home life awful. You knew how she felt about magic."

"I was hoping that since Harry was the last part of Lily and the only family he had left, she would treat him like her own." Dumbledore tried to look repentant but failed.

Minerva and Severus scoffed. "I warned you." Minerva ground out.

"What do we do now? We have to let it be released." Severus told them.

"It will be. In today's paper, Rita was in Gringotts and asked us why Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. Ironclaw informed her that Harry was deceased. He also told her how and that the Wills were ignored by Albus. It's going to make for interesting reading I am sure. The Ministry is going to be asking questions also." Minerva told Severus.

"We need to work on getting Neville ready, I will speak to his grandmother. We need to find out who inherited Harry's seats and titles." Dumbledore had been counting on taking control over those seats when Harry returned to their world, now he had to find out who was the new Lord Potter.

"You know Augusta won't allow you to bring her grandson into this. While she was surprised he wasn't a squib, she won't allow you to even mention that prophecy and Neville in the same conversation." Minerva informed him.

Severus didn't comment on that. "Why do you need to know about Harry's seats and titles?"

"I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands." Dumbledore answered. "Lucius has been the Chief Warlock since the night of James and Lily's death. If we get them assigned to our side, I can become Chief Warlock again."

"He became Chief Warlock because you lost the use of the Potter seats?" Severus already knew the answer, Lily had set it up for Lucius to get control over the seats instead of Dumbledore.

"Yes, and we need them back if we are to stop the dark faction from being in control when Tom returns." Dumbledore answered.

"The goblins won't release that information. If it was sealed, which since you couldn't get the information, it was, you won't find out until the person sits in those seats themselves, if it's a proxy, you won't know unless it gets released. You know it's for protection." Minerva reminded the man.

Severus was happy he didn't have to remind the man about their laws regarding the seats. "Is there anything else? I have my office hours soon and will need to meet with some of my snakes after that."

"Yes, Severus, I need you to let me know if Lucius mentions anything regarding the Potter seats." Dumbledore informed the man.

"I really don't speak to Lucius about the Wizengamot, if I start he might wonder what I am looking into." Severus really didn't speak to Lucius about the Wizengamot, unless Lucius was asking him how he wanted the Prince seats to be voted concerning any important issues.

"Do try Severus." Dumbledore told him. "Minerva and I will speak to Augusta."

"I won't. I think you are a fool if you try to make Neville fulfill the prophecy. It's been fulfilled by Harry and forcing it onto another doesn't get us ready for this battle you think will happen if Tom actually does return." Minerva snapped. Her lips were pressed together into a grim line. Severus thought she wasn't going to be supporting Dumbledore in his quest for Neville to be the new Savior.

"I must go." Severus got up and looked at Dumbledore. "You might want to rethink this prophecy concerning Neville. You know the boy barely made it into Hogwarts and I don't believe he will be up for dealing with the Dark Lord." Having said that, Severus headed towards the door.

END FLASHBACK

He heard a knock as he picked up an essay from one of his stack of summer assignments. "Enter." He gave a slight smile as Draco and Adrian entered his office. "How was your first day?" He asked.

"Great." Draco answered.

"I need to talk to you about DADA." Adrian answered. Severus looked closely at Adrian and then to Draco. Something was bothering Adrian. Adrian wasn't one to say something unless it was important. Draco was usually the talker. Adrian would speak like he did last night to drive home a point but usually left Draco to speak for them.

"It appears we have a few things to discuss. My office or quarters?" Severus asked. "My office hours are done."

"Quarters, we might need Father also." Draco stated. While Draco might not have received the gift of being magical sensitive, he did receive the Malfoy gift of being a bit of an empath.

Severus nodded his understanding and they headed to his quarters. He waited until the boys were seated and tossed some floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor." They waited and Narcissa appeared in the flames.

"Severus, is everything alright?" She got a short letter last night about their sons sorting but Draco had said he would write later.

"Yes, but we need Lucius to step through if he can, we need to speak to him about several things. You might wish to step through also." Severus informed her. They watched Lucius join Narcissa in the flames. "Lucius, can you step through?"

"Yes, I am assuming it's about the interesting news I heard in the Ministry this afternoon?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, that is one issue." Severus answered. They watched Lucius and Narcissa step through and take their seats. "I had an interesting meeting with Dumbledore last night and this afternoon after lunch."

"We have information from the train too." Draco added. He turned to face Adrian, but Adrian was clearly thinking of something.

"Adrian?" Narcissa asked. They could tell something was bothering Adrian.

"Can you give me a few minutes, there is something I want to double check and I might be bringing someone back with me if I can confirm something." Adrian responded.

"Adrian, how about you tell us than we can decide." Severus knew Adrian was sensing something but he wasn't sure what he could be sensing.

"You won't be able to confirm it without giving yourself away, and neither can Mother or Father, only Nagini or I can." Adrian answered.

Draco watched as his parents and Severus exchanged a knowing look. "It's about that connection you felt last night in the Great Hall?" Draco gave their parents a quick look.

"Yes." Adrian stood up, and without another word left the room. Clearly intent on getting his information.

Severus watched him go and looked at Lucius. "Lucius, do you have any idea? Draco?" Severus asked.

"No, he only mentioned something about a connection last night and wouldn't go into details, he just said he wanted to speak to you about it. You know how he gets all quiet when he has an idea about something until he figures it out." Draco explained. Considering how quiet Adrian usually was, it was saying something when Draco mentioned it.

"He never speaks of anything before he is ready." Lucius added. "The connection usually means the Dark Lord, but it also could be the wards, he would feel them and connect with them also."

Draco groaned a bit, he had forgotten that bit of information. Adrian could and would connect to the wards, as he did at home. He knew things before their father did.

"I am more worried about him or Nagini being able to confirm it. Did he use any of his other forms?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, we did on the train." Draco answered. "I know we weren't to use our forms but it was important. It's one of the reasons we asked to speak to Uncle Severus last night."

"They did, they said it was about the train." Severus confirmed. "I got called to Dumbledore's office last night, so I didn't have any time to speak to them before they went to bed."

"Let's wait until Adrian returns with whomever he is bringing." Narcissa told them.

No one spoke for several minutes, each wondering what exactly was going to happen when Adrian returned. Severus summoned tea as they waited, and almost thirty minutes later, Adrian came in with Professor Quirrell.

"Severus, Lucius and Narcissa pleasure to see you again." The Dark Lord spoke. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"My Lord?" Lucius spoke, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes, it is me, I have been possessing Quirinus. It is good to know I wasn't forgotten nor our plan ignored." The Dark Lord summoned a seat and sat down. They watched Adrian return to his seat beside Draco.

"I am afraid we will have to make some adjustments to our plans." Severus responded, recovering from the Dark Lord being in Hogwarts. It certainly explained Adrian's words and actions. He knew Adrian felt the connection in regards to the wards and he must have felt the connection to the Dark Lord.

"We were meeting to talk about what happened yesterday and what we learned today." Narcissa explained.

"Severus, I believe, has the most information for us." Lucius added.

"Severus, please start." The Dark Lord glanced at Adrian, as he had tensed up and was looking upward. ~What is wrong?~

~The wards they are being changed.~ Adrian answered. ~He is searching for something.~

"Severus, ward your quarters, Dumbledore is looking in the wards. I will add some parsel ones." The Dark Lord said. Together they cast their protection and warding spells.

Severus finished as the Dark Lord lowed his own wand. "Adrian, can you tell what he is looking for?" Severus knew that Adrian would make sure that Dumbledore didn't feel the wards they just added.

They watched Adrian for a few minutes as the boy was clearing working his magic to find out what was going on. "He is searching for something, something on the third floor and in the lower levels." Adrian answered. "Hogwarts isn't happy about something on the third floor, she feels it's dangerous."

"Fluffy." Severus knew that animals shouldn't have been allowed into Hogwarts.

"Fluffy?" Everyone asked, wondering what type of dangerous animal could be called Fluffy.

"Fluffy is a large, vicious, three-headed dog that belongs to Hagrid, I thought he was a Cerberus at first but he isn't as big as one of those hellhounds. Hagrid could barely handle the beast." Severus answered. "He announced his opening welcome that the third floor was off limits. He waved a red flag for Gryffindors to check out that floor."

"He brought a deadly animal in here?" Narcissa couldn't believe the man. "He better hope no one gets hurt. Is there any way we can get him in trouble for it?"

"We can try, I can set wards and see if I can catch students there. I know he did it as a way to find out if our Lord was here and would go after the stone, he wants to set up a course for protecting the stone." Severus told them.

"I don't need the stone. I only came here because I finally made it back to England but I wasn't sure of what the status regarding Harry Potter was or what Dumbledore might have done." The Dark Lord informed them.

"I can tell you that they think Harry Potter is dead." Severus dropped the bomb and watched their faces. "The Dursley family perished in a house fire caused by their son. The fire spread to a propane tank, causing an explosion that took out a few streets. They are just now starting to rebuild it. It was about six years ago that fire happened."

"We didn't plan on that." Lucius finally recovered enough to say. Dumbledore believing Harry was dead solved a few issues but he didn't want to think of the unknown issues that might develop.

"Severus, I believe you best start this." The Dark Lord stated.

"I think the memories will be better. The one from last night and this afternoon were interesting." Severus walked to his desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out his pensive. He put the memories into it and he sat down with Draco and Adrian as the Dark Lord, Lucius and Narcissa watched them. "You two are in trouble for changing form unless it was for a really good reason."

"It was." Draco responded. He nudged Adrian.

Adrian glanced at Severus and at the Dark Lord. "Adrian?" Severus something was clearly worrying the boy and he wasn't sure what it was.

"Something is still wrong." Adrian answered.

"We will speak of it later." Severus informed him, he saw Adrian nod his understanding but Severus could tell he was still thinking about whatever it was. "Adrian, do you need me?"

"He does." Draco stood up and they exchanged places. Severus pulled Adrian into his lap, he started rubbing his hand up and down Adrian's back, hoping to provide some comfort to whatever was bothering Adrian.

They didn't notice Lucius, Narcissa and the Dark Lord returning to their seats. "I see the binding worked?" The Dark Lord stated.

"Yes, it did." Lucius answered. "Severus?"

"I am not sure, he just said something was still wrong." Severus answered.

"He is trying to feel me, but since I am possessing Quirinus, he can't feel me fully, that is what he is feeling." The Dark Lord explained. "He won't feel fully comfortable around me until I get my body back."

"Do you have an idea on how we can do that?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Lily found a ritual. Her notes should still be at my manor, we can do the ritual over a weekend. I am thinking the quicker we do it the better." The Dark Lord responded, tilting his head towards Adrian. He knew Adrian would need him.

"Draco, tell us about the train." Lucius would speak to the Dark Lord about when and where to do the ritual. He knew Severus would want to be there for the ritual also.

"It was strange. We were sitting in our compartment I would say for about an hour or so when Granger, she is a muggle-born, first year in Gryffindor, opened our door, looking for a toad. We didn't think anything of it, she didn't stay long. After about an hour or so, we decided to go and visit our friends in other compartments but wanted to use the bathroom first. As we were passing by one of the compartments we heard "Potter has to be here. Dumbledore needs us to befriend him before we get to Hogwarts." Adrian stared at them for a few seconds, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom." Draco looked at his brother, Adrian had his eyes closed.

"Dumbledore has something planned with them." He transformed into his cat form and waited for me to change. I opened the door slightly and changed, we headed back to their compartment. Granger opened the door hearing Adrian meowing outside the door. We put up with them petting us, and finally, Weasley speaks again. He told Granger that they needed to make sure Potter went into Gryffindor since they couldn't get Hagrid to show Potter around Diagon Alley. Granger said she knew she will have to fight with the hat to go into Gryffindor but Dumbledore had already told her how to do it. Now the really interesting part is they mention getting Potter to do some course the staff is going to set up and finding a stone. We stayed for a few more minutes before meowing to leave." Draco finished telling their story.

"Good job." Lucius responded.

"Lucius." Narcissa smirked. They didn't like the boys using their form, for fear of it being leaked out.

"You two aren't in trouble, but only because you didn't go looking for information to start, you heard something important, protected your secret and found out discreetly." Severus was actually proud of the boys. They handled it exactly as they were taught, and didn't endanger themselves.

"Very Slytherin." The Dark Lord commented. "We need to figure out how we want to handle this new information."

"The press will release the information about Harry Potter's death. He is going to want to find out who has his seats and titles, how do we want to handle it?" Narcissa asked.

"He can't." Lucius said. "Since Lily's death was last, her Will counts over James'. In her Will, we made sure to create a few clauses that allowed the seats to remain hidden until Adrian is either of age, or is declared an adult, and only as the head of house he can release the information."

~Grandfather, we need to make sure he doesn't find out about mum.~ Adrian added as he shifted in Severus' lap.

~He won't.~ The Dark Lord responded. "He was worried about Dumbledore learning about Lily and him being related to me."

"He won't be able, the blood adoption made sure of that Adrian." Lucius reassured his son.

"Adrian, your mother made sure you were protected and wouldn't be able to find out." Severus realized it wasn't just Adrian's worry, as they watch Draco relax as their words. Severus felt Adrian relax into his hold. He leaned down and whispered "Adrian?"

"I am fine Severus, I just need the connection to you, am I pulling to hard?"

"No, I can feel it but it's not to hard of a pull, you are fine." Severus answered. Adrian hadn't pulled on him in a while but he knew as long as the Dark Lord couldn't take care of Adrian's needs, Severus would be the one who would do it.

"Pulling?" The Dark Lord asked. When Lily hit her inheritance, she had pulled on the connection not understanding what it was. The Dark Lord felt the pull and while it took him a while to find out where Lily was, but he did find her. Lily worked in secret with them, knowing James believed in Dumbledore. Once Lily learned the truth, she had no problem helping the dark and deceiving the old man.

"Yes, he hasn't in awhile." Severus glanced down and could see Adrian' magic flowing around them. Something he could only see when Adrian pulled on him. He was able to explain to Lucius and Narcissa how Adrian viewed magic because of the binding ritual Lily had used, allowed him to see it when he was connected to Adrian. "My Lord, you are going to have to explain to Adrian the ritual and the bonding."

"I am aware, I wanted to be the one to explain it. While my wife was the one who was the Kludde, I do know about the pull and how it works. Have you been working on his various forms?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, it's how we discovered that Draco is an Angora Cat when he uses his animagi transformation." Lucius answered. They had spent hours working on getting Adrian to transform back into his human form the first night he spent with them, they couldn't get him to change until Severus finally escaped from Dumbledore.

Adrian was a Kludde, as was Lily and her mother. A Kludde was usually described as being a large black dog, it can also have the appearance of a horse, cat, bat or even a frog. It is identified by the blue flame that flickers about its head and the sound of rattling chains that it uses to bind his enemies in, at times. They were also known to jump on the back of travelers that venture onto their territory and tearing them apart with their sharp teeth and claws. Adrian could hide his creature form when he was in any form, the exception was his dog form. "I can get them to come home any weekend we want to do the ritual."

"We will do it at the end of the month. I don't want to alarm Dumbledore by having the boys leave to soon after him finding out Harry Potter is dead. We don't want to give him any reason to look at Adrian or Draco." The Dark Lord stated.

"I agree." Severus answered. "He is trying to keep that prophecy alive for a reason. I don't like his desire to find out who has the Potter seats and title either."

"I don't either, but I will make sure Ironclaw is aware of the problem and we have someone in that department also." Lucius stated.

"Severus, what reason did he give for bringing the stone here?" The Dark Lord asked.

"That is the weird thing, he said he was to protect it when Minerva said Gringotts was safe, he insisted it would be better here, so I believe he is really hoping you will make an appearance. From what the boys said about the train, it seems Dumbledore wanted to have a confrontation between Harry Potter and you."

Lucius thought for a few seconds. "He is counting on it as a way to confirm if you are alive or dead."

"I say we ignore everything and give the boys a quiet year. Let Dumbledore do the stressing while we just make sure he can't gain access to Adrian's seats and titles." Narcissa said.

"I agree." The Dark Lord said. "Once I leave Quirinus, I can set us up to work behind the scenes, I won't call anyone back as of yet. Quirinus can return to teach if he desires."

"No, I will leave, let Dumbledore wonder what happened." Quirinus Quirrell spoke for the first time. "He knew I didn't want to come back and I don't know anything about DADA."

"Lucius, can you line up another Professor before the end of the month?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, I am sure Severus can even recommend him." Lucius answered.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Martin Bristwick." Lucius answered. "He submitted an application but Dumbledore wanted Quirinus and wouldn't even look at his application. He has his teacher's certificate and his Masters in Defense."

Adrian sat up quickly. "He is coming."

"Does he know?" Severus asked.

"No, Hogwarts says he is just heading here. Not rushing." Adrian answered.

Lucius and Narcissa headed for the floo and with a quick goodbye to their boys flooed home. The Dark Lord transformed into a snake and slithered under the desk. Draco and Adrian pulled some books out of the bookcase and Severus handed them some parchment as he took his seat at his desk. ~Grandfather I can see you.~ Adrian hissed.

Severus looked down and saw where the Dark Lord was lying, he cast a quick spell that moved his rubbish bin to the front of his desk. "Better?"

Adrian nodded his agreement as Draco answered "yes." They waited for a few minutes until they heard the knock on the door.

Severus waved his wand and allowed Dumbledore to enter. "Headmaster." Severus greeted him.

"Professor Snape, I didn't know you had company." Dumbledore stated.

"My godsons were just starting on their homework." Severus answered. "Draco, Adrian why don't you head to the common room. Adrian, we can start on that potion this weekend."

Adrian gathered up his belongs as Draco answered. "Yes, Uncle Severus. Adrian and I will see if Marcus will help us with the assignment for Charms."

"That is fine Draco." Severus watched the boys leave.

"Adrian is the quiet twin, I am guessing." Dumbledore remarked once the boys closed the door.

"He can be." Severus wasn't going to tell him they weren't twins. As far as everyone knew Adrian and Draco were twins. "What did you wish to speak with me about Albus?"

"I was speaking to the Goblins this afternoon. I can't get any information regarding the Potter seats or titles and I was hoping you might allow me to use your seats." Dumbledore said.

"I don't have any seats. The Prince seats are in holding until I have an heir and can't be used by me or any proxy until that time." The seats were being used by Lucius but also hidden under Adrian's titles, as his listing as head of the house. While Lucius used the seats the way Severus wanted him to use them, Adrian had the status of being in charge. They had arranged that with Severus' grandfather after Lily spoke to his grandfather regarding the binding and Dumbledore's actions.

"I see, I wasn't aware that was part of Lord Prince's Will." Dumbledore answered.

"It was. They wouldn't have given you control or the position of Chief Warlock." Severus said.

"It won't but I am trying to form an alliance and I thought those seats would boost the potential for a better alliance." Dumbledore informed him.

"How many seats do you have?"

"I only have my two, Lord Doge has three and Lord Podemore has two." Dumbledore answered.

Severus leaned back in his chair, trying to understand what the man was thinking of. "You are hoping to get Lady Longbottom and the Prewett family ones." That would give him five light families tied together, while the number of seats tied together wasn't a lot, it would make a solid stance for the light and would force anyone else they aligned with vote their way if he had the Prince seats. The Prince seats were older so they would be the head and Dumbledore would expect the Prince seats to vote the way he wanted them to. Since he couldn't use the Prince seats, none of the other families were ancient and noble, Longbottom and Prewett were noble, so there wasn't anything that would unite them if someone else had an ancient house in their alliance, the ancient could actually force them to vote their way instead of Dumbledore's.

"I was hoping, but without an ancient and noble, it would be useless." Dumbledore stated.

Severus could see the man was trying to think of another way to gain control. "Albus, were you expecting to get control of Potter's seats?"

"Severus." Dumbledore tried to sound shocked.

"Albus, you are too focused on trying to get the boy's seats and finding out who has his titles, including trying to even get control of the Princes and creating an alliance." Severus stopped the man from lying to him.

"I need to get control of the Wizengamot. Tom is going to return and we can't let one of his followers remain as the Chief Warlock." Dumbledore responded.

"You should have made sure Harry Potter was kept safe." Severus sounded calm but he really wanted to strangle the old fool. "You knew what type of person Petunia was, Minerva warned you and now you are trying to force Neville Longbottom into the role of Savior and get control of seats you have no right to."

"I know. I honestly thought I was protecting him by placing him away from his fame, any Death Eaters who might want revenge, it was for the greater good." Dumbledore tried to sound sorry but Severus could hear the man wasn't. "We have to be prepared for when Tom returns."

"I am aware, however, we need to make sure we don't give them a reason to call us on any of our actions." Severus responded.

Dumbledore sighed. "You are correct. When the story hits, I am going to be facing an inquiry at least."

"You did put him there and didn't check on him. You are accountable for those actions." Severus replied. He knew the Dark Lord was listening and they would inform Lucius what happened.

"I am aware." Dumbledore looked at Severus "I will be gone this evening, I am going to be speaking with Augusta."

Severus didn't bother to respond as Dumbledore rose and headed towards his door. He didn't bother to bid the man goodbye. As soon as the door closed the Dark Lord slithered out from under the desk. "That was interesting."

The Dark Lord transformed back into himself. "Very. He seems more concerned with the Wizengamot than anything that could happen because of Harry's death."

"Yes, you want to work on that?" Severus knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, I believe Lucius would enjoy going after him. It will also keep him busy this year." The Dark Lord responded. "He doesn't seem interested in Adrian or Draco."

"No, Narcissa and Lucius have made sure to have Adrian and Draco out in the public a lot, especially when they were younger. He won't connect Adrian to Harry, I believe because he saw and heard about Adrian before Harry's death. Now that he knows Lucius' golem is dead, he won't be looking for Harry. Lucius was only going to activate the golem if we had to."

"The golem was a good idea and worked really well." the Dark Lord responded. "I best get back to my own quarters. Let's keep our contact down to a minimum, I don't want to give him any ideas. I also believe we should be watching Granger and Weasley based on what Draco told us."

"I agree." Severus responded. "I don't want to give the man any ideas. We can start Adrian's lessons after you have your body back. If things get too rough on him, we can always pull him out and teach him. Draco will be able to handle Hogwarts, I worry about Adrian being able to handle the magic flowing around him."

"I worry too. Lily came into a late inheritance, my wife Natasha was like Adrian, came into it early and was powerful. She couldn't go to Hogwarts, she had to be homeschooled. The old fool never knew I was married or had a child." The Dark Lord answered. It was a raid on follower's house, while he was away that killed his wife and his daughter disappeared. He knew Dumbledore placed Lily with a muggle family in hopes of hiding her from what he thought were her parents, who served a brief term in Azkaban. He had spent a long time looking for his daughter, it was the reason for so many raids.

"We worried about Adrian being here. He will need you once you get your body back." Severus answered.

"You too." The Dark Lord reminded Severus.

"I know, I am expecting him to be here often. Adrian already proved to the house he could take care of himself."

"He did?" The Dark Lord asked.

Severus quickly explained what happened last night and grinned as the Dark Lord smirked at Adrian's actions. "You will have to make sure he has strong partners in your class, he is powerful."

The Dark Lord just smiled as he headed to the door, at the door he turned and faced Severus "Severus, I do thank you for protecting him."

"I would do it again, my Lord." Severus would do whatever was necessary to protect Adrian. He knew the moment he saw little Harry he would do whatever Lily asked him to do.

Chapter 3: First Year

Draco leaned toward his brother. "The Gryffindors are looking for the stone. They think Uncle Sev is after it."

Adrian looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "Really?" He was wondering what they must drink in Gryffindor if they believed that.

"Yes, Theo and Blaise heard them in the library. For someone so smart, Granger isn't very quiet about what they are doing." Draco responded. "She and Weasel didn't know exactly what it was, but they believe Uncle Sev wants it. Something to do with the troll that was loose on Samhain."

"She should know silencing charms, if we are to believe what she brags about." Theo said from the other side of Adrian. He looked at Professor Quirrell who was showing Weasley how to correctly hold his wand for the basic shielding spell they were learning.

"Indeed." Adrian responded, sounding a lot like Severus Snape.

Draco looked around the room quickly and whispered to Adrian "we need to let them know."

"Office hours." Adrian told him. They held back a laugh as Weasley misfired the shield spell and landed on his butt. "Interesting results." He quietly said.

"Longbottom is up next, you know he is going to misfire." Theo told them.

"Wrong wand." Adrian informed them.

"It was his father's." Draco added, he saw his brother raise an eyebrow at that. He understood what his brother was telling him. The wand being his father's was what was causing the misfiring. He made a mental note to add it to the list of things to tell the Dark Lord, Uncle Severus, and their parents.

"Draco." They heard from behind them.

"Pans?" Draco turned around and looked at the girl. He didn't see Pansy move behind him.

"Why has Granger been looking over here most of the class?" She asked.

"She is looking at me, she thinks I pranked her and Weasel." Theo said. "The one that turned them green."

"I thought that the Weasley Twins did that." Pansy said.

"They did, and owned up to it, but Granger thinks they are just taking credit for it. She thinks I did it because I asked Flitwick about some dying charms in class last week." Theo explained.

"She needs a life." Draco muttered. "She has her nose in everyone else's business."

"Isn't that the truth." Blaise said from next to Pansy. They had been moving around their seats as the Dark Lord didn't mind, so long as you did your work in his class.

Adrian tilted his head to the side. "Defense meeting tonight. Get ready for some detentions."

"Slytthhherinns, deeetention for taalking, toonight." Professor Quirrell said before they could process what Adrian said. They all held back a slight groan.

"More warning next time, Adrian." Pansy told him, only to get a smirk from him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and the Dark Lord walked into the ROR, seeing all the Slytherins there ready for their weekly practice session. He grinned. They started the lesson and as soon as everyone was dueling each other, the Dark Lord put up a privacy spell for them to speak while they watched. "Lucius sent me a message."

"What did he say?" Severus made a mental note to tell Higgs to switch his center of gravity.

"It appears that the inquiry is going to last longer than we thought. It seems someone found out that Dumbledore never checked on Harry and slide the paperwork to Madam Bones."

"Someone?" Severus turned and faced the Dark Lord. "Is Dumbledore trying to say he had no control over the fire and what happened?"

"Every chance he gets, but has Lucius and many others, including Fudge and Bones, have asked repeatedly the same question. They want to know how did he not know considering he was the only one who knew where Harry was. They having been stressing how the old fart made sure to enforce that Harry was protected over the years, including last year that Harry was safe. Lady Longbottom even pointed out that Dumbledore put him with the muggles to make sure he was safe and had refused for years to tell anyone where Harry Potter was."

"Dragon Lady Longbottom stood up against him?" Severus was surprised, the woman was so firmly light, he thought she could be in the running for the poster of light families, right next to the Weasley family.

"Second." The Dark Lord dropped the wards. "Parkinson you are holding your wand to tightly, it's not going to bite you."

"Higgs switch your center to the balls of your feet like we showed you." Severus watched for a few seconds. "Yes, that is how you do it."

They flinched a bit when Adrian sent the fifth year prefect Marshall into the wall. "He needs someone stronger to duel with." The Dark Lord said as they walked towards where Marshall was leaning against the wall. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express, Sir. Are you sure he is only a first year?" Marshall asked as he stood up.

"Go and partner with someone else, I will set up a training dummy for him." The Dark Lord told the boy. They started to work on the training dummy for Adrian. The privacy ward went back up. "As I saying, Lady Longbottom mentioned the prophecy. She wasn't impressed I am guessing from the chat he had with her. She mentioned how she was tired of hearing how the Dark Lord was going to return and come after her grandson. When the Wizengamot heard that Dumbledore was now pushing Neville Longbottom as the new Savior, they didn't react well."

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Turns out even some of his supporters didn't agree with that statement. Dumbledore tried to say that because Harry was dead, the prophecy, which he didn't want to mention, had to be concerning Mr. Longbottom." The Dark Lord waved Adrian over, dropped the ward. "Try this, don't hold back." He told his grandson "if you can quietly use some of the parselmagic I have been teaching you, do so."

Adrian nodded his head and walked a distance away to start a duel with the training dummy. "I wish he would speak more." The Dark Lord sighed as he watched his grandson cast a stunner at the dummy.

"I don't think he ever will. He has always been one to only speak when necessary. He, however, does know how to get his point across." Severus grinned as he quickly remembered some of the lessons he taught others if they tried to force him to speak, including casting a babbling speech on two Gryffindors. "Was the prophecy read in the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, which I found interesting and so did a few others." The Dark Lord responded.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it turns out the prophecy is completed. Since it was able to be heard, it was fulfilled. The old goat kept trying to insist that it was still valid and that the wizarding world needed to be ready for my return." The Dark Lord ducked as a misfired spell zoomed by his head. "Parkinson, I told you about holding your wand to tightly. Draco, show her how to correctly hold her wand."

"Yes, Sir." Draco moved over to help Pansy.

"So we don't have to worry about him trying to get others to believe it's still valid." Severus felt the wards go back into place.

"Correct. Unspeakable Rookwood was able to present the fact that since it could be heard by everyone, it meant it was fulfilled. He explained that prophecies weren't meant to be understood until after the fact. My disappearance at the hands of Harry fulfilled the requirement for vanquished." The Dark Lord explained.

"How did he explain that Lily wasn't there? That there was just a pile of ashes?" Severus asked.

"He didn't. It seems he never told anyone that Lily wasn't there, or that she was the pile of ashes. He said I was the pile of ashes. He didn't bother to research the fact that in order for there to be ashes, it meant that Lily was either a vampire or a Kludde. He actually believes that it was a rebounding killing curse that caused my defeated and the pile of ashes."

"So he is ignoring the fact that Lily's body wasn't there?" Severus was amazed. When they had done binding ritual and then set up the protection wards in Harry's room, he knew that Lily would die. He wasn't happy about it, but they all realized there was nothing they could do to prevent it. She needed to be there for Harry, and James refused to doubt Dumbledore. They just weren't sure who did the attack that night on Lily.

"I think it's because I have been missing for ten years." The Dark Lord explained.

"Well, we needed a sacrifice for the protection wards, no one noticed you were missing for two days before that night. We needed Lily to be willing to put herself in front of Adrian for everything to work. The binding counted on that, it said a family member had to be willing to sacrifice their lives in order for the binding ritual to work in connection with the protection Lily would provide." Severus was wondering how the old man came up with the idea of a failed killing curse, he had heard it before but the idea still baffled him. Dumbledore was the only one who proposed that idea, others believed it was a Blood Magic Protection Ritual or Ward that saved Harry Potter that night.

"He seems to be under the impression that if he says something everyone in our world should follow whatever he spews out of his mouth. He believes his word should be law. The inquiry might lead to charges, Lucius is aiming to push for charges." The Dark Lord informed him.

"Do you think it will work?" Severus walked over to Theo and corrected his wand movement. He returned to stand next to the Dark Lord. "Can it work?"

"It won't work, he still has to much sway. The inquiry will weaken his positions, and I believe if we do it right, we can leak how his attempts to control the Potter seats." The Dark Lord smirked. "We might have to wait a bit longer for us to leak it out, as we don't want to appear to be setting the man up for his fall from grace."

"Couldn't happen to a better person." Severus snidely remarked. "I believe we should add more lessons to Adrian's schedule."

"What do you want to add?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Something physical. Draco and a few others also. Wizards really don't do much physical exercise and I want them to be able to last in a duel." He jogged each morning, would return to his quarters and do some muggle gym workout routine.

"Good." The Dark Lord said.

"When do you plan on explaining the binding ritual and what happened?" Severus asked.

"Over the Yule holidays. I want to get my body back first. We have delayed it long enough. Dumbledore shouldn't think anything about Quirrell's disappearance or connect it to Harry Potter's death." The Dark Lord looked at Severus to see if the man agreed.

"The end of the month? It will give us about two weeks before the exams, and he will be busy with all the extra work." Severus began to plan what potions might be needed.

"I will set it up with Lucius. Just a few healing potions and a Pepper-Up Potion should be needed." The Dark Lord informed him. "I will start doing the prep work for the ritual this week."

"I looked through the books and notes she left. If you start this week, we can do it on the night of the full moon, to give it more power." Severus did the math in his head, and based on what Lily has written down, he thought the full moon was the best night.

"I agree. She was very thorough in her research." The Dark Lord missed his daughter. He missed getting a chance to know her, but he also recognized how much she was willing to give of herself, including her own life, to protect her son. He knew he felt the same way, after all, he lost ten years in protecting his grandson. He would have given much more in order to protect both of them. He didn't want to lose his daughter after shortly finding her again, but he agreed, it was important to protect Harry from Dumbledore. If Dumbledore had his way, he would have killed all three of the Potters, he wanted their seats that badly, the prophecy just made him eager to see if fulfilled.

"Is there a way to bring her back?" Severus had seen the notes and seen the numerous and diverse rituals Lily has researched.

"Yes, but it is a terrible cost, including not guaranteeing her soul being intact." The Dark Lord warned Severus. He knew Severus loved Lily like a sister. He wasn't worried about the man breaking his binding to his grandson.

"I had wondered. She mentioned something about a cost but wasn't clear." Severus explained. He was watching some of the first years, he noticed they were getting tired. "Time to send the first and second years to bed."

The Dark Lord looked around and cast a Tempus. "Actually it's time to dismiss them all. We don't need the old coot worrying about most of Slytherin House being out of their common room." They took down the wards, set a homework assignment for everyone and sent the students off to bed.

Adrian stayed behind with Draco. As soon as the door was closed and they were alone. "Adrian?" The Dark Lord asked.

"The wards, they say that Dumbledore has been casting some seriously damaging spells in his office." Adrian told them.

"Do you know which ones?"

"He is looking for a way to reclaim Harry's body." Draco told them. "He seemed focused on it during dinner. Something about a "Dancing Corpse" spell."

"Oh, I hope he isn't thinking of that spell." The Dark Lord groaned.

"Dancing Corpse?" Severus asked.

"It's exactly that. However, the description doesn't say that. It just says the corpses come back. It doesn't warn that if the corpse comes back, it's going to do exactly that, dance. It won't stop dancing either." The Dark Lord grinned at the idea of the old hypocrite casting that spell. "It comes with its own music too."

"How do you know?" Draco was wondering if they wanted to see a dancing corpse with its own music.

"Read about it, there is also a memory including in the book. It was actually amusing." The Dark Lord told him. "I don't even want you two to think about doing that type of spell."

"We won't. I am wondering if he does it, will we find out?" Draco asked.

"Possibly, I don't think he will be able to contain the skeleton in his office." The Dark Lord grinned at them. He knew what they were thinking,

The boys exchanged grins. "There is something else. The wards say that students have been going to the third floor and looking at the dangerous animal. Hogwarts is worried someone will get hurt." Adrian warned.

"We will go and add wards to prevent anyone from opening the door. Thank you for telling us." Severus didn't want anyone to get hurt and if that meant they would add wards they would be adding wards.

"Now off you go." The Dark Lord told them.

"Night, my Lord, Uncle Severus." Draco stated for them, as they began to walk to the exit.

"Draco, you can call me Grandfather if you wish." The Dark Lord told Draco. Draco was almost a twin to his grandson, he was his grandson in all the ways that counted, except for blood.

"Thank you, Grandfather." Draco beamed a smile as they opened the door and quickly left the room.

After several seconds of silence, the Dark Lord looked at Severus. "No, you aren't calling me Grandfather." .

Severus laughed. "Come on, let's go add wards to the third-floor door."

Chapter 4: Dancing Skeletons, Missing Dogs and Surprises

Everyone was in the Great Hall ready to start the day when they heard the music. Draco looked up at the Head Table and knew the Dark Lord and Uncle Severus had heard it too. He glanced across the table to Adrian, who shrugged. The music, which was loud polka music, grew closer. The doors were thrown opened and in came at least two dozen dancing skeletons. "He did it more than once." Draco quietly said in surprise, trying to cover his laughter.

"Yes." Adrian responded, without looking up from his book.

"How long did it take you to get them down here?" Draco had to raise his voice a bit to be heard over the laughter and the music. He knew several of the other first years heard it, but he wasn't worried.

Professor McGonagall stood up, her back ramrod straight and sternly said "Misters Weasleys, my office now!"

"A bit." Adrian said as he turned his head as the twin red-haired pranksters stood up.

"We didn't do it." Fred yelled, standing on the bench, as he began to see how it was done.

"Though we do give high marks for it." George added, standing on the table for a better view and hoping they would get a chance to try to see how this prank worked.

"We wish we could take credit." They said together.

Dumbledore finally ambled into the Great Hall, looking less than fresh. He started waving his wand, but nothing was happening, except the music changed. The Dark Lord leaned over to Severus. "It appears he has no idea what he has done."

"None. Look at Adrian, I think he is the reason the skeletons are here." Severus responded as he saw that Adrian was still reading his book. "How he didn't end up in Ravenclaw I am still unclear on?"

"He's a snake." The Dark Lord responded, pride filled his heart as he knew his grandson was indeed responsible for the skeletons dancing in the Great Hall.

"LOOK, they are twerking." A muggle-born from Hufflepuff pointed as all the skeletons were bent over and shaking their bony butts.

"What exactly is twerking?" The Dark Lord asked, very confused by the skeletons.

"I believe it's them shaking their butts at us." Severus tilted his head. "How are they even doing that?" He wondered aloud.

Minerva cast a Sonorus. "Whoever is responsible for this, end the spell right now."

Dumbledore began to make his way up to the Head Table, he attempted to move around the skeletons, casting spells as he walked, each time he did the music changed and so did the dance. "What dance is that?" They heard asked, as disco filled the hall.

"The Hustle." Another one responded. Students started providing the names of the dances as the music and dance changed.

Dumbledore finally reached the Head Table, where his staff was all trying to stop the skeletons. "Albus, we need to find out who did this."

"I am at fault. I was experimenting with a new spell and it got away from me." Dumbledore answered. "Severus, Quirinus, Filius, could you please provide some assistance?" He had the piece of parchment under his arm, and when the staff gathered around opened the parchment. "This is what I used."

Severus and the Dark Lord looked over the parchment, exchanged a quick, unseen, smirk as they realized he didn't have the complete ritual. "It didn't work because it's written down wrong." Severus pointed out, he was trying not to laugh. They had read up on the ritual last night to make sure they would be ready for whatever the old coot did. "Here, it's a flick not a swish for wand movement."

"Iiitt's also a nneeded a snaake fang." The Dark Lord stuttered. He hated sounding like an idiot but it if worked, it worked.

"Oh dear." Filius responded. "He also missed, here at the bottom, the counterclockwise circle. It says clockwise instead."

"So how do we stop this?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked down at the Slytherin table and knew who could stop it. He saw Draco look up at him, he nodded his head towards Adrian but before Draco even said a word, Adrian lifted his head up, waved his hand and the skeletons collapsed. The students moaned as the bones landed on the floor. "How?" Dumbledore asked.

"Time limit?" Filius looked at the mess. "How many times did you do that spell?"

"I am sure the elves will be able to clean this up, classes start in soon." Dumbledore snatched up the parchment and started walking away saying "return to your breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day. Don't forget, you have classes soon."

"Oh, he isn't getting away with this that easily." Minerva informed them, her lips were pressed into a firm line, her face was set, and those that knew her knew she was angry. "He is also going to be cleaning his own mess up. If it was a student they would be cleaning up their own mess, so can he." She started after the Headmaster.

"I would feel bad for him, but that music was giving me a headache." Severus informed the Dark Lord. He leaned in close. "Adrian ended the spell."

The Dark Lord rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was expecting one or two skeletons, not almost two dozen of them. The man is an idiot."

Severus sent him a look that clearly said he wasn't going to be disagreeing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Severus I need to speak to you." Dumbledore said as he entered the potion class. He looked at the students, giving them a slight smile.

Severus glared, the man knew he hated his lesson disturbed when they were making a potion. This was his NEWT level class and that meant dangerous potions. He finished circling the class and stood next to Dumbledore. His face set in, in his usual mask of indifference. "It will have to wait until after I am done with this class."

"I will see you after classes are done for the day, in my office, please." Dumbledore gave him a slight smile and left the classroom. He didn't see Severus watching him walk away.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus entered the Headmaster's office and he found the room was full of all of the available staff members including Hagrid. He walked towards his usual spot, all eyes on him as he made his way. He arched a brow and waited. "Thank you for coming." Dumbledore began. "Hagrid went to feed Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Several voices were heard asking.

"My poor little Fluffy is missing." Hagrid sobbed. "We need to find him before he gets hurt."

Severus closed his eyes, as chaos erupted around him. He opened them to see the Dark Lord was looking around at the chaos, slightly puzzled. Severus couldn't blame him, he had thought that Dumbledore would have at least warned his senior staff members. "Fluffy is a large, vicious, three-headed dog that belongs to Hagrid. He isn't as big as a Cerberus and Hagrid could barely handle the beast. I am more worried about who he will hurt." Severus informed everyone, knowing his words weren't reassuring but they weren't meant to be. "How long as he been missing?"

"I had him since he was a puppy, he won't hurt a soul." Hagrid defended his pet.

"I am not sure." Dumbledore answered and looked down at his desk. "He was there two days ago when Hagrid went to give him food."

"You mean to tell me you allowed a vicious beast into this school. Where was he?" Poppy was sitting very stiffly in the chair, Severus could see she was using all her willpower to remain seated and not hex the man.

"The third floor." Severus again answered, seeing Dumbledore shrink as everyone started yelling at him again. He could enjoy this again. "The one he warned students to stay away from." He added, helpfully.

The Dark Lord moved away from the yelling and next to Severus. "How long as he really been missing?" He arched a brow at Severus.

"No idea, I believe the old coot knows where he is." Severus told him.

"Of that, I have no doubt, his acting skills have increased somewhat, but he never could act very well." The Dark Lord leaned against the wall. He looked up at the frozen portraits and back to the chaos. "Why did he move him, is the question."

"I agree." Severus responded. "Where did he move him to? Did he move the stone too?"

"Good questions. I sent the photos off to Lucius of the students, in the room with Fluffy." The Dark Lord informed him. "They should make the paper by Friday."

Severus gave him a slight smirk. "I look forward to reading the rag."

"Speak to Adrian." The Dark Lord added as an aside. "He might know where Fluffy disappeared to."

"You don't think?" Severus was going to kill a brat if he moved the blasted beast. He knew he had lost his mask for a few seconds as that thought hit him hard.

"No, but Hogwarts does, and Adrian can find out." The Dark Lord watched relief flood through Severus body. "I believe I am going to enjoy reviewing this memory."

Severus put his hand over his mouth as he hid a grin at that idea.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Malfoy, a word." Severus said as he saw Adrian with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and some more of their friends walking towards the common room. He headed towards his private quarters.

Draco and Adrian followed Severus and sat down on his couch. "I am wondering if can provide me with the location of a certain missing beast."

"He's missing?" Draco's face reflecting his fear, as Adrian seemed to be looking for something.

"Yes, Draco. We believe the Headmaster moved him for a reason." Severus informed him while watching Adrian.

"Hogwarts says he is down with the stone and something about a troll too, and a mirror. All of them are dangerous. Some Gryffindors have been looking for the stone." Adrian remarked.

"Granger and Weasley have been dragging Longbottom around." Draco commented. "Remember in the library they were looking for information on it."

"Please tell me you two aren't involved." Severus commented.

"No, I forgot about it until just now." Draco answered. "Longbottom wasn't happy with being involved. Something about disappointing his Grandmother versus Dumbledore." Draco hated that he could feel the feelings of others if he wasn't careful but he had learned to live with it, it was really only strong emotions he felt.

"Adrian?" Severus asked, looking at him. The boy knew too much, and rarely shared information with anyone but those he considered family and only when he was ready.

"Hogwarts has been keeping them away. The mirror has been moved twice, she feels it will be moved again." Adrian sighed. He got up and moved to Severus.

Severus wrapped his arms around Adrian. "Too much?" He tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

Adrian pulled on him and Severus could see the wards and realized what Adrian was trying to tell him. He almost started cursing. "Draco, go and get the Dark Lord." Draco got up without answering and quickly exited Severus' quarters. Severus rubbed Adrian's back as he looked closer to what he was seeing.

Draco arrived with the Dark Lord. The wards changed to cover his presence in Severus' quarters. "We have a problem."

"We do?" The Dark Lord looked at his grandson, concern flashed across his eyes.

"Yes, he knows you're here. The wards, he changed them to look for the dark magic." Severus informed him. "He also caused a few to be close to crashing." He worked on keeping control of his temper.

~Adrian, when did he find out?~ The Dark Lord asked.

~He isn't exactly sure, there are a few others giving off dark magic responses, he is trying to narrow it down, that is what is causing the wards to be close to crashing.~

~Can you fix it long enough to last until I am gone this weekend?~

"If you and Severus help. Draco with our parents will need to monitor Severus' quarters while I cast and you two serve as anchors." Adrian responded. "Hogwarts isn't happy."

"That is an understatement." Draco added.

"Do we have time tonight?" Severus began to plan in his head how they could do the rewarding, and hopefully not get caught, if he had Lucius and Narcissa using protection shields over them, while Draco tapped into Hogwarts' herself, they could be alerted fast enough if Dumbledore sensed anything. He looked at the wards, he shook his head at what he was seeing. "Adrian, what is that purple ward?"

"Something that shouldn't be here, it's a ward that allows dangerous creatures like Fluffy in." Adrian responded.

The Dark Lord and Severus exchanged a grin. "Adrian, you are going to crash that ward tonight, after you are in your dorm."

Adrian sat up. "I can?" He was never allowed to do things like that.

"Yes, any other wards like that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, a few." Severus responded. "There is one that allowed the wolf to attend, it's weak but it still exists. There is another one that is keeping track of any children with a dark core. That needs to go."

"I agree." The Dark Lord growled. "Draco summon your parents, while we work on figuring out which wards need to be removed and strengthened."

Thirty minutes later:

"Places everyone, Draco, find a comfortable spot and tap into Hogwarts for us. Keep track of how she is feeling and warn us if she tells you Dumbledore is coming." The Dark Lord told him.

"Yes, Grandfather." Soon everyone was in place, with Adrian in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor, between the Dark Lord and Severus. They had their hands linked as their arms locked on each side of Adrian. Lucius was by the quarters' main door, ready to cast a shielding spell, with Narcissa by the floo, ready to do the same.

Adrian focused on the wards as they felt the magic build they all began their assigned jobs. Severus and the Dark Lord, chanting a calming ritual to help Adrian remain in control. Their eyes never leaving the boy's face as he worked the wards since they were touching him, they could see him working his magic. Severus and the Dark Lord watched in fascination as magic swirled around them, the sheer power the boy was controlling amazed them. They worked for over two hours fixing the wards before Adrian stopped.

"Hogwarts is happy." Draco told them. "She kicked the dangerous things out."

"That ought to make the next few days interesting." Lucius laughed. He had been furious when he heard what had happened.

The Dark Lord stood up. "This weekend for the ritual. I can't stay here much longer."

"He is correct, it won't take Dumbledore long to figure out the wards have been changed." Severus agreed, but he was still on the floor with Adrian. He touched him gently. "You did a great job."

"I can still crash those other wards later?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes." He saw the pleasure flash through Adrian eyes.

Chapter 5: Animals and the Dark Lord's Return

"Severus have you seen Albus this morning?" Minerva asked as she took her seat for their noontime meal.

Severus looked at her. "I had classes all morning, so I normally wouldn't see him."

"I haven't seen him." Filius stated, as did a number of other staff members.

Severus looked down to where Adrian and Draco were sitting. He glanced at the Dark Lord, leaned in close. "You don't think Hogwarts and Adrian put all those animals in his office?"

The Dark Lord's eyebrows rose, and he was trying to hold in his laughter and finally recovered enough to say "we better mention checking his office."

"Did he have any appointments?" Severus was trying not to look at the Slytherin table. He really should have realized Adrian would do something with the animals, and if Hogwarts was aiding Adrian, he knew the Headmaster wasn't dead.

"Not that I am aware of. I will go and check afterward, I don't have another class this afternoon." Minerva answered.

"I will go with you, I need him to sign off on some new potion ingredients." Severus wasn't sure why he volunteered except for the fact he wanted to see what was done. He would make up a list of ingredients later tonight if he had to.

"Iiii wiilll to." The Dark Lord added, there was no way he was going to miss this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Do you hear growling?" Filius asked as they stood at the bottom of the gargoyle.

"I think I do. I thought I was hearing things." Minerva looked at her three fellow staff members and they all pulled out their wands.

Severus and the Dark Lord were working hard at keeping their mask in place, as they were wondering what Hogwarts and Adrian put into the Headmaster's office. They heard Fawkes let out a loud screech and Minerva gave the password. They walked up the stair as it brought them up to the door.

At the door, they heard a loud cat-like hiss as well as loud growling. "I think we found Fluffy." Filius calmly remarked.

"Oh, dear, how do we control it?" Minerva asked.

"Hagrid, but we should make sure Albus isn't in danger." Filius responded. The Dark Lord and Severus took up places on either side of the door, "Minerva, I will open the door, we will stun anything that moves."

"Sounds like a plan." Minerva stated, missing the look that passed between Severus and the Dark Lord. They were going to kill anything that was going to come after them. Stunning wasn't an option.

Minerva opened the door and they all peeked in and started laughing. All of the dangerous animals were staring at Albus Dumbledore, looking like they were listing their grieves. Dumbledore looked tired and bone weary. "Albus?"

"It's about time, they won't let me leave, they are all complaining about how I have treated them, including Fawkes." Dumbledore stated. "Even Fluffy."

"That is Fluffy." Minerva was looking at the huge three-headed dog. "Filius, can you get Hagrid, I believe we will need his assistance."

As Filius left, Dumbledore said "I understand, yes I shouldn't have left you in that hole and hungry. I do apologize." That is when they noticed the Devil's Snare in front of Fluffy.

"We best get Pomona." Minerva looked around and noticed a bunch of different animals that were clearly students' pets, well she hoped they were students pets.

"I found Hagrid coming to look for us, it seems a lot of his pets have disappeared." Filius said as Hagrid entered the office with him.

"You mean these are his?" Minerva couldn't believe it, all these things belonged to Hagrid and Albus knew about them.

"Minerva now is not the time, we need to get them out of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is very upset." Dumbledore said.

"Of course she is, you daft man, allowing these animals to be here." Minerva rebuked him. "Do you know the dangers you have allowed the students to be in. Isn't the inquiry enough for you? Do you wish Hogwarts to be closed? Allowing them in here, if one student got hurt they would be shut down."

"Minerva, let Hagrid get them under control and we will make sure they are removed forever from Hogwarts." Severus stated.

"They won't be hurting no one. They are gentle animals." Hagrid told them as he started to pet Fluffy.

"Hagrid, what is safe for you to handle isn't safe for everyone else. Look at your strength compared to a first year, Hagrid. They need to go and I am sure your pets would be happier if they were in a safe environment for them." Filius charmed some summoned rope into leashes for Hagrid's pets."

Severus and the Dark Lord were looking at each of the animals and they understood why Hogwarts was upset. There were animals that were only to be handled by expert handlers. Fluffy and the Devil's Snare were two of the least dangerous things in the room. Fawkes was clearly controlling some of them, his presence was soothing the wild beasts. "I believe this is what Americans would call a roundup." The Dark Lord remarked quietly to Severus.

Severus didn't get to comment as Pomona showed up and together they worked on getting the animals out of the Headmaster's office with a warning to Hagrid to find homes for them all by the end of the week and he wasn't to bring any more of them around. Hagrid tried to protest but finally, Dumbledore stood with them, telling Hagrid no more dangerous animals were allowed. Any animal that Hagrid wanted to have had to now be approved by three different staff members and if they found any hidden ones, he would be put on suspension and the animal would be removed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus guided Adrian and Draco down the hall to his private quarters. "Your parents and I have permission for us to stay at the Manor all weekend."

"We got all of our assignments finished." Draco told him. "We even finished your potion assignment for Tuesday."

"Good. We won't be returning until Monday morning. Exams start next Monday, so you will use some time to study." Severus saw Adrian give him a glance, but he wasn't worried about it if Adrian had a problem he would tell Severus and Draco would also be aware of it. "Adrian?" He asked anyway.

"Hogwarts is happy, but she wants grandfather to return and stop the Headmaster." Adrian told him.

"He will return." Severus reassured him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

They were in the ritual room, Adrian and Draco were assisting in drawing the runes on the floor, as Lucius and Narcissa were setting up the ritual bench in the center of the room, while Severus was placing potions on a table to the by the door. They didn't want the ritual to interact with the potions.

The Dark Lord was beaming with pride as he watched his grandchildren work. He knew Lily would be proud of Adrian. The boys had reviewed the ritual with all of them. Lucius and Narcissa did another review of the ritual with them last night. Severus and he had spent the last few weeks teaching the boys the correct runes, what they meant, and how they would interact with each other.

They had spent the last few months teaching Slytherin students dueling lessons and, of course, dark art lessons. They were also teaching them runes and anything else that Dumbledore believed shouldn't be taught. The upper years were grateful to finally be learning Defense and Dark Arts. They were actually looking forward to their exams now because they felt confident in all areas of their education. The Dark Lord and Severus made sure to cover all the areas of education.

"Grandfather, we're done." Draco said as he stood up, he wiped his hands on a wet cloth his mother had provided.

"It's about three hours before we can start the ritual, your grandfather needs to do the cleansing ritual, and while we assist him in that, I want you two to go and review the ritual, double check that everything in its place."

"Yes, Father." Draco responded as Adrian gathered up the notes that Lily had left for them to use.

"Adrian?" The Dark Lord wondered how his grandson was feeling about this ritual. He knew Adrian was still trying to feel him, He knew that he had been pulling on Severus a lot more than in the past, due to his return and not feeling him. He wanted to hug his grandson and let him feel the connection. He missed feeling the pull in of itself.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Tom. He is missing his connection to me still, as am I." The Dark Lord responded.

"Severus has tried to describe the pull, but can you explain it?" Narcissa asked.

"I can, we have time. I will also explain the bond, as you know the ritual, will bring me back my body back." The ritual was written in three different runic alphabets on the floor. One was for rebirth, one was for protection and the last one was a to seal the souls of Quirrell and the Dark Lord. "The pull is something that is unique to Kluddes, it allows them to seek comfort from each other if they are family. It allows them to find their family if they get separated. I couldn't find Lily because I couldn't use the pull. Since my wife was dead, I had no way of finding her. I looked, I looked." He sounded so wounded as he thought about looking for his daughter. "When I did find Lily, Harry was almost a year old. We were worried about the fake prophecy. We worked for weeks trying to find a solution."

"How did you find the rituals you used?" Narcissa asked.

"Lily found them, from books in the Black Library. We searched to try and find other ways to protect Harry and her. In the end, we needed to do the blood wards and protection spell, but we also knew we needed to have someone for Harry. She wanted Severus, and I agreed."

"It was an easy choice in agreeing to do it. I knew as soon as I saw Harry I would do it." Severus hadn't told anyone but the Dark Lord and Lily he wasn't human and now it was time to tell the rest of his family. "I am not a human."

"We know." Lucius replied. "We have never had a problem with it."

The Dark Lord didn't bother to hide his grin, he tried to tell Severus they would be fine with who he was, that they wouldn't turn their back on him. Severus looked at Adrian, who gave him a slight smile. "You know, Brat?"

"Of course." Adrian walked closer to Severus and Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"I am Mngwa." Severus told them.

"Lily and I felt he was the perfect protection for Harry until he got older." The Dark Lord said.

"Yes, he is my mate which made it easier." Severus explained. "In order for the binding to work, I needed to be his mate or willing to agree to be the submissive in the relationship. I agreed."

"What is a Mngwa?" Lucius knew he wasn't the most knowledgeable regarding creatures, but he had never heard of them before.

"I am basically a gigantic cat, about the same size as that of a pony. When I change forms, I have yellow eyes, sharp deadly teeth, and huge razor-like claws. My fur is a dark grey with black stripes and spots, similar to a domesticated tabby cat." Severus explained. "People don't like to hunt us, as we are very strong and ferocious, we can kill a person with a single bite or strike of a paw. We are better than the most powerful of lions, faster and deadlier than a leopard. No one has ever survived an attack or successfully captured one of my kind." He had curled around Harry when he was a baby, he did it when he became Adrian too, just most didn't know he did it.

"Can you change sizes?" Draco asked. "Like to a cat size." He was thinking.

"Yes, we can look like an ordinary tabby cat." Severus answered.

"It was you I saw when we were little. You used to come and check on us." Draco remembered the cat that would appear at odd times, usually when Adrian was stressed or worried about something.

"Do I need to make a bonding contract for between you?" Lucius was wondering how this bonding was going to affect his son later on. He had heard Draco mention a cat before and now it made sense.

"No." Adrian told him. "He is mine."

"Lucius, there is no need, both of them will not select another." The Dark Lord said. "It was the same with my wife. She would never have been with another."

Lucius wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he did know he did feel better knowing that his son was going to be protected, very well protected. He knew Severus would kill to defend his son, and he didn't even want to think of what the Dark Lord would do.

"Now that it's explained, your grandfather needs to get his cleansing ritual finished. Boys, go and see Dobby for a snack, and take a small nap. We will wake you in time for the ritual." Narcissa guided them to the door. "I have the cleansing room all ready for you, my Lord."

"Tom, please, we are family." The Dark Lord told them as they set out to do their tasks.

Chapter 6: Returning to Hogwarts

Draco and Adrian looked at Quirrell, who was slowly recovering from the ritual. The man was pasty white and looked like he lost twelve rounds with a lorry. The Dark Lord looked a bit better, and a bit younger due to them using the dairy version of himself. Adrian handed them each a restorative potion. They covered both of the men with blankets and put a pillow under their heads.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus were cleansing the air of any residue magic, the smell of sage was getting stronger as they worked. "Make sure Quirrell is well covered, we don't want him to get a chill, put a heating charm on the blanket." Severus told the boys. Quirrell was going to need a few months to recover completely from being possessed by the Dark Lord and the ritual. The man was weak as a newborn kitten right now, but he would fully recover.

"Already did. We gave him the restorative also." Draco replied. "Grandfather too." He added as he watched Adrian. Adrian moved to the Dark Lord and took hold of his hand. Draco knew his brother was feeling the connection of family.

"Good, if they need a healing potion, using the mild one first." Narcissa stated as she continued waving the sage around the north end of the ritual chamber. "Lucius, Severus, I am heading to the East, on my ten." She began to count out loud.

As if as one the trio moved together, waving the sage around them as they moved. "One more round should clear everything. Boys, you need to change before you return to Hogwarts, we don't want Dumbledore to wonder why your clothes smell strongly of sage, as I wouldn't put it past him to have the elves warn him of things like that." Lucius knew their own clothes were going to smell very strongly of sage and other herbs they used in the ritual to return the Dark Lord to his own body.

"He does. It's one way to find out what the students are doing." Severus stated. "Draco, use the rosemary rinse to wipe down Quirrell face, Adrian, do your grandfather." Severus knew his own clothes would remain here, but he wasn't worried as he had a lot in his own room, next to Adrian in the Manor.

"Yes, Uncle Severus." Draco answered as the boys began their new assignment.

Once the ritual room was cleared of the residue, they moved the Dark Lord and Quirrell to their rooms, the boys and Severus washed and changed their clothes. They were now ready to return to Hogwarts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus and the boys returned to Hogwarts before dinner in the Great Hall on Sunday. "If you need me, either of you, you come and find me. Your parents will keep us updated on your grandfather. We will be home for the holidays next week."

He wasn't worried about the boys and their exams, they were top of their class. Judging from the way Granger was acting, it was bothering her that she wasn't in the top two spots. She was actually fourth, behind a Ravenclaw named Miller. "Now remember, you need to keep ignoring Granger."

"She went to Professor McGonagall on Friday, so expect to hear a complaint." Draco told him.

"What happened?" Severus moved them to the sitting area.

"No idea, shortly before we were to come here, she and Weasley stopped us in the halls. She said, "you are in so much trouble." Weasley glared at us, Blaise asked what she meant, Weasley gave us this weird look, said, "you will find out." Then he left us." Draco explained.

"Adrian?" Severus asked.

"Cheating." Adrian replied. "Dumbledore and McGonagall are waiting."

"Indeed. Cheating. We will see about that." Severus stood up, headed to his private lap. He returned to the sitting room after grabbing the required vial. "Let's go and meet some lions head on."

Adrian smirked, as Draco let out a giggle. He knew they didn't cheat and he hoped Severus nailed the girl for slander. They headed to the Great Hall for dinner. As expected they were met by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ah, Professor Snape and the brothers Malfoy, if you would follow me." Dumbledore said.

Severus and the boys followed the pair to the Headmaster's office. Severus could see Minerva's lips were thin and pressed together, her jawline was rigid, so he knew she was unhappy about the idea of cheating, he wondered how she would enjoy what he had planned.

Adrian and Draco sat next to each other while Severus took his usual spot, standing under the portrait of Phineas Black. McGonagall stood on the right side of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore had his hands folded in front of him, on his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Everyone answered.

"Normally, I would have spoken to Professor Snape before we had this meeting, however, you spent the weekend with your parents and Professor Snape so I didn't get a chance to speak to him." Dumbledore looked at Severus, who was staring at him.

"What do you think we have done?" Draco kept his mask in place, making sure his mental shields were in place.

"Your class work has been extremely well done and there is some doubt about the integrity of the work in your classes, your essays, exams, and practicals." Dumbledore stated.

"What doubt?" Draco calmly asked. He knew they didn't cheat, and knew it was because of Granger they were sitting here.

"As I said, some doubt, which I am hoping we can clear up." Dumbledore answered, but not really answering the question. He wasn't going to admit it was a ploy to get them to take some truth serum. He knew the boys didn't cheat.

"Can their accuser prove that they cheated?" Severus asked. "I want this person's name also."

"We can solve it easily. The boys can take a simple truth serum and answer some questions." Dumbledore stated.

"I want our parents here for this. I am sure they would be interested in finding out who has accused us of cheating." Draco stated. "I am also sure they would object to us taking a simple truth serum."

Adrian stood up, looked at Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand. He waved it and summoned their books. "As you can see, we didn't cheat, look at our notes, our imperfect essays, our study guides and if you look closely you will find numerous questions we asked and found answers to in the library." Draco explained as Adrian moved to stand with Severus.

"As you can see, my godsons don't cheat. I want the name, Professor Dumbledore."

"Granger." Draco stated. "When we left transfiguration and charms last week she demanded to know how we did some of the practicals. After potions, she told Weasley that we had to be cheating because it was so clear as we weren't waving our arms around like a hyperactive monkey."

"Mr. Malfoy the name doesn't matter." Dumbledore stated. "I will provide the name to Professor Snape, however, you don't need to worry about this matter any longer." Dumbledore could see Minerva was already inspecting the work they had provided, he realized there was no way he could continue with this idea.

"I disagree. It's slander and I plan on making sure it doesn't happen again." Draco stated. "I will write home to my parents and I am sure they are going to want the information."

"I agree, Headmaster, Lucius will demand an answer." Severus kept a hand on Adrian's shoulder, he knew the boy was reading more than what was being spoken here. He also knew he would be speaking to Phineas Black, to see what the man knew.

"I will speak to this person and have a formal apology remitted to you. The matter ends here." Dumbledore warned.

"Boys, go to dinner. I will speak to you later."

Draco and Adrian left, but Adrian stopped by the door, he turned, glanced at them as he said, "you're wrong." He left the room with Draco.

After the door closed, Dumbledore looked at Severus. "What did he mean by that?"

"He means that it's not over. They won't do anything but Granger will. The girl has been a menace since the first week. Her rapid hand waving, speaking the answers over anyone else when she isn't called, the hitting of her friends and her superior attitude is ruining the learning experience for other students."

"I am afraid I do agree with Severus on that aspect. Ms. Granger eagerness to learn is causing problems in her classes. While we all appreciate a student who wants to learn, she is causing the other students to not want to study as they know she will give the answers if she isn't called.

"I see."

"No, you don't. While I agree with Minerva, we do appreciate eager students, we don't need someone who accuses those who are doing better than her as cheaters nor someone who almost jumps out her seat to answer questions. You do realize her accusation will be gossip for the school and everyone will know what she tried to do? The girl almost accused them in the halls last week." Severus picked up the boys books, stuffing the parchment into some of the books. "I will return these to my godsons if you are done."

"Yes, thank you, Severus. I will speak to Ms. Granger. Minerva, perhaps you could also explain to her some of the behavioral aspects?"

"Certainly Albus. I will also explain to her about slander." Minerva wasn't happy with what just happened. She had spent the weekend working on showing that the boys didn't cheat. She knew they worked hard on their class work. If someone cheated enough, it showed in their practicals.

"I will inform Lucius. You know he isn't going to be impressed by the girl's actions, Albus. I have no idea why you even spoke to them before you spoke to me. The truth serum aspect is going to be brought before the Board. Lucius will make sure of it." Severus was going to make sure it was brought before Board, he was going to submit his memory for Lucius to use. This wouldn't bring Dumbledore down but it was a step in the right direction. "Now, I will make my way to the Great Hall for dinner."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Severus, we can't find Quirinus. Have you seen him?" Minerva asked Monday morning at breakfast.

"No. Is there a problem?" Severus asked he looked down to his Slytherin's. He caught Adrian's eyes and noticed the boy had been watching Granger. He wondered what they were going to do to the girl.

"He hasn't been seen since Thursday night. Can you take his third, fifth and six section today?"

"Certainly." Severus responded. "What is Albus doing to locate him?"

"He is going to check his rooms after breakfast." Minerva responded. "I need to speak to Filius, to see what classes he can take."

Severus finished his breakfast and as he was leaving, he stopped by Adrian and Draco. "Not today."

Adrian grinned at him. "Nothing for a week." He was going to make sure they wouldn't be linked to anything.

"Nothing that will link it back to us." Draco added, knowing what his brother was thinking.

Severus leaned down closer. "They are looking for Quirinus. Dumbledore is searching his quarters after breakfast, make sure you two are well away from the area." He left the Great Hall.

"Draco, you aren't going to allow Granger to get away with saying you cheated?" Pansy asked.

"It's in the works." Draco responded. The rest of the first years grinned. They knew their friends were creative in their payback.

Chapter 7: Trouble For the Gryffindor Duo and Dumbledore

Granger stormed into the Great Hall, causing everyone to start laughing. She was now sporting donkey's eyes, legs, and tail. She started to bray.

"Fitting." Pansy and Daphne commented.

"We thought so." Draco responded. "It will get better."

Adrian smirked as Weasley entered and he looked like a huge weasel, with red fur. "I'm telling Mum." He tried to say but it came out in a series of teeth clicks, whiskers twitching, and it appeared to be some type of bouncing movement like a ferret would do. "Ferret or weasel? I always get them confused." Theo asked.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Weasley." Theo answered his own question.

Dumbledore was about to speak when the doors opened again, and Lucius entered with two other Board members. His visit clearly surprised the headmaster. "I wasn't expecting any members of the Board."

"Clearly. I see you can't control the students, still." Lord Parkinson commented as he eyed Granger and Weasley.

"Interesting results. Who are they?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, will you please release the prank on Ms. Granger and your brother?" Dumbledore calmly stated.

"Figures." Lady Longbottom commented. Neville had been writing home all year and had explained what had been going on at Hogwarts. She hadn't been impressed and for the first time ever agreed with Lucius Malfoy and Horacio Parkinson about Dumbledore. He was getting too senile.

"It wasn't us." Fred and George stated together. They had been trying to figure out who was taking their pranking title away from them. They were still trying to figure out the dancing skeleton one. They knew someone had to get the skeletons down to the Great Hall.

The Slytherin students all inwardly grinned as Dumbledore seemed to try and break the spells but failed. "Why don't we head to my office. Minerva and Severus if you will join us."

"I would request Ms. Granger attend the meeting." Lady Longbottom stated.

Adrian heard her and as Severus past in front of him, he quickly muttered a counter to spell onto Severus' robes so that when Granger to into the Headmaster's office, she would be able to speak.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lucius and Severus lagged behind a bit. "They are still looking for him."

"I am aware I am filling in for the classes. I know he got the application for Martin Bristwick. I am not sure why he is delaying."

"I am not sure either. He pushed Augusta too much. She has been breathing fire about him being senile. He approached her about Neville."

Severus' arched an eyebrow and Lucius nodded. Dumbledore was going to lose an ally if he kept going after Neville as the Savior.

As soon as they were settled, tea had been served, with all of them, except Minerva and Granger, ignoring the beverage for fear of what Dumbledore added to the kettle. "Now what do I owe the honor of three members of the Board visiting me?"

"Ms. Granger, why did you accuse the Malfoy boys of cheating?" Lady Longbottom was never one for beating around the bush.

"They have to be, there is no way they are smarter than I am. I was top of my class every year." Granger seemed a bit surprised that she spoke and wasn't braying like a donkey. "I work hard and I am not going to allow cheaters to take the top spot."

"They didn't cheat." Minerva groundout. "I already spoke to you about it."

"They did. It's why I filed the grievance with the Board." Granger stated.

Dumbledore looked shocked and Severus realized the man thought that Lucius was the reason the Board was there. Lucius did push for it when they received Granger's complaint, he also included what happened in Dumbledore's office. "We already established that the boys didn't cheat, Hermione." Dumbledore calmly stated, much calmer than he was feeling. The girl was a loose cannon and he didn't want to even hear the words truth serum.

"Well, it's a simple thing to prove. I want truth serum used." Granger's nose went up in the air, her haughty attitude wasn't successful since she looked like a donkey still.

"If they have to take it, so do you." Lady Longbottom stated. "If it's proven they haven't been cheating, you will be suspended for a month for slander.

"I know they cheated. There is no way they have better grades than I do."

"Ms. Granger, there are two other students who also have higher grades, are they cheating also?" Dumbledore asked. There really weren't but he didn't want truth serum used unless he got to ask the questions.

"No, there isn't. I have kept careful track of my grades and the standings in the school. The Malfoy twins are fluctuating back and forth between first and second, and I am in third."

"As long as you understand the consequences of your actions, Severus, do you have some Truth Serum? I don't believe we need to use Veritaserum." Lucius knew Severus did. The man carried everything in his potion pouch.

"I agree." Lord Parkinson spoke for the first time. "I would also like a formal letter of apology when the truth is revealed."

"Fine." Granger was positive she would be getting the letter of apology.

Dumbledore exchanged a look with Minerva; this wasn't going to be helpful at all. They had tried to get the girl to see reason. He even explained to her that she needed to help Neville to become the new Savior and they didn't want to have any type of tint on her character. Dumbledore sent Minerva to go and get the Malfoy Twins.

When she returned with Draco and Adrian, they explained what was going on. Adrian looked at Granger and to Dumbledore. Draco said, "he told you it wasn't the end."

Dumbledore didn't respond. Severus pulled out his potion pouch. He handed the Truth Serum to Minerva. "Water would be best. Tea might make her have some of the side effects since she is a muggle-born."

"That shouldn't have anything to do with it. I am a magical being and it won't cause problems." Granger stated.

"Ms. Granger, are you now a Potion Mistress?" Severus snapped.

"No, Sir."

"Have you even made or used this potion?"

"No, sir. I have read about it."

"In your book, which doesn't cover side effects that are known to happen to muggle-born students who have never taken a potion before. One you don't know if you might even have an allergic reaction to since you have never been around these ingredients." Severus stated. "Ten points from Gryffindor for pure disrespect and another ten for thinking you can tell me how to administer a potion."

Granger looked like she was going to object but as soon but Lady Longbottom spoke. "I do believe in my day, you would have gotten a few strips with the cane."

"Now, Ms. Granger, take the glass of water, opened your mouth, and swallow." Severus wanted to cram it down the girl's throat.

"I will ask the questions since neither side can say I am biased." Lady Longbottom stated. Dumbledore couldn't claim she supported the dark and the dark couldn't claim she supported Dumbledore because she was known to give him trouble in Wizengamot. "What is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Have you seen the Malfoy Twins cheating?"

"No."

"Why have you accused them of cheating?"

Granger thought for a moment before answering, which was the difference between Truth Serum and Veritaserum. "Because no one is smarter than I am, I am the brightest witch of my generation."

"Why?"

"I was told that."

"Who told you that?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Give her the antidote." Lady Longbottom stated. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Draco said. He held out his hand for the glass of water.

"Name?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

"Have you cheated in any of your classes?"

"No."

"Have you cheated on your assignments?"

"No."

"Have you turned in anything other than your own work in your own words?"

"No."

"Give him the antidote." Lady Longbottom stated.

"He found a way around it." Granger snapped. "He is a Slytherin after all."

"Ms. Granger a week detention with Mr. Filch and fifty points." Severus snapped.

"A week with me, also." Minerva glared.

"I believe that is a bit extreme." Dumbledore stated, but back down when every adult in the room sent him warning looks. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Mr. Malfoy, your turn."

Adrian held out his hand and took the glass of water from Minerva.

"Name?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"Adrian Julius Malfoy." Adrian was a bit slower on his responses.

"Have you cheated in any of your classes?"

"No." After several seconds.

"Is he always so slow to respond?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"He usually is the quiet one, and speaks as little as possible." Lucius responded. "I would have been surprised if he answered as fast as Draco did."

"Have you cheated on your assignments?" She asked returning to the subject at hand.

"No."

"Have you turned in anything other than your own work in your own words?"

"No."

"Give him the antidote." Lady Longbottom stated. "I believe that settle the grievance. Now, Ms. Granger, you were warned before you sent in your grieves that they were honest, yet you still did. While that isn't against the rules, and normally we would encourage anyone to come forward with any valid concerns, we do not appreciate slander, the filing of a false grievance, and blatant disrespect for your Headmaster and Professors, who had informed you there wasn't any cheating. If I am not mistaken, your own head of house spoke to you about it?"

"I did." Minerva responded. "I informed her that I reviewed their rough drafts, books, and notes."

"She was also informed she would need to make a formal apology when the issue was originally raised." Lucius added. "I want the apology to be made in the Great Hall since she has been informing every one of my sons cheating. It will also be published in the Daily Prophet."

"I don't believe that is necessary. A letter of apology will be fine." Dumbledore smiled.

"No, it won't. I am demanding a formal one." Lucius stated.

"I am backing Lucius." Lord Parkinson stated.

"As am I." Lady Longbottom added. "She was warned of the consequences should we use Truth Serum, she accepted the terms. I want a pensive copy of the apology to be filed with the Board."

"It's not fair. They have to be cheating." Granger whined. "Professor Dumbledore, I can't get suspended, it will appear on my permanent record. I am going to be ruined for life." Severus thought the girl deserved an award for her melodramatics.

"I was going to suggest a week's suspension, but I believe three weeks with a variety of essays on the long-term effects of cheating, slander, Truth Serums, and Veritaserum to be turned in before she returns to Hogwarts. She can catch the train tonight." Lucius stated.

"Agreed." The other two Board members stated.

"I will escort Ms. Granger to the dorm and see she is on time for the train. Perhaps the Headmaster could inform her parents?" Minerva glared at him. She knew he had something to do with the girl's attitude.

"I would enjoy dinner with my sons if it's possible?" Lucius asked.

"I have no problem with it." Dumbledore knew he really couldn't respond any other way, as he had always allowed parents to eat dinner with their children if they had to come to Hogwarts for any reason.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Draco practically vibrated as they were walking to Severus' quarters. Once in Severus' quarters, Adrian sat down. "She won't be returning."

"She won't?" Lucius asked.

"No, she is furious about having to do the apology and not being top in her class, she is going to talk her parents into letting her go to Salem next year, and go to muggle school for the rest of this year." Draco told them. "She was ready to explode in there. If Dumbledore hadn't been in there I think she would have."

"It will make her look worse if she doesn't do the formal apology, or finish her punishment. Salem will know she was here, and they won't accept her." Lucius explained.

"She made her own choices; she was warned, more than once." Severus answered. "I am, however, wondering who he is going to get to aid Longbottom and Weasley. None of the other Gryffindors have the smarts to guide them through any event Dumbledore has planned."

"That is a good question. If she doesn't return, his plans are ruined." Lucius stated.

"He might go and visit her parents." Severus grinned as he and Lucius thought of a new plan.

"I will speak to him tonight. A home visit from Lady Longbottom concerning the lack of a formal apology and maybe a letter or two from the Ministry?"

"Talk to Grandfather." Adrian stated. "He can play a very good Minister of Education."

Chapter 8

Severus waited with his door opened as Draco and Adrian entered his quarters. Since it was Saturday, they were going to be assisting him with making potions for the Infirmary. As they were setting things up, Severus looked at the boys. "Granger won't be returning."

"What did Grandfather and Father do?" Draco hoped their plan worked. While he personally didn't care for Granger, no one deserved to be controlled the way Dumbledore was controlling her.

"Your father and Grandfather, with Lady Longbottom and Lord Parkinson visited the Grangers, informed them what happened. The Grangers were not happy to hear what their daughter did. Granger made a pleading argument with them about not doing the formal apology and how Dumbledore would make sure she would be returning. Needless to say, that convinced her parents about what was going on. The formal apology will be published in Monday's paper, they agreed to get the girl some help, Lady Longbottom and the rest of the Board agreed to help her get into Salem if she continued with any plan the mind healers come up with. Her parents signed the agreement."

"Good, one more life Dumbledore won't be able to ruin." Adrian began to cut the mushroom caps. "Weasel is going to be a pain."

"I agree. He is going to view it as a personal assault on Gryffindor." Severus knew the boy was trouble, he had too much of his mother in him, and not enough of his father.

"He really wasn't friends with her, but he certainly doesn't have anyone else as a friend. Even Longbottom seems to stay away from him when he can escape him." Draco started stirring his cauldron. "Uncle Severus, I think it's off."

Severus looked at the cauldron but before he could say anything, Adrian tossed in a Beechnut. "Now it's not." Severus answered and again, wished that Adrian talked more.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Weasley being an issue was an understatement. The boy took pride in tormenting any first-year snake he could. He was serving numerous detentions but not nearly as much as he should as Dumbledore kept interfering. Severus knew Minerva was getting annoyed; she didn't want another bully on her hands. It was now the end of March and another early morning staff meeting.

Minerva was keeping the meeting on track. "On the agenda is Mr. Ronald Weasley and his attitude."

"Ron is just having a hard time adjusting now that Hermione isn't here to assist him."

"Hard time?" Pomona snorted. "The boy's assignments in my class are always late, badly written, and I won't even mention how much he torments those in Slytherin and his fellow Gryffindors, especially Mr. Longbottom, he actually called Mr. Longbottom a waste of a wizard."

"He didn't?" A few were very shocked.

"Yes, I heard him tell Mr. Longbottom that he needed to step up, be ready from when You-Know-Who returns."

Minerva's lips thinned as she looked at Dumbledore. "We need to talk after this." She didn't give the man time to respond as she finished. "I will speak to Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Exams are in two months, we need to start reviews for our fifth and seventh years. Does anyone see any issues regarding that?"

No one spoke and soon the meeting ended. Severus wished he could invite himself to the meeting that Dumbledore and Minerva were going to have, as he felt the man was going to learn just how powerful of a witch Minerva was without using her wand.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Professor Snape, you are wanted up in the Infirmary. It's bad." Terence Higgs almost slammed in Severus when he saw him, and the words were coming out as soon as he did.

"What happened?"

"Weasley. He sent some nasty spell at Adrian. Dumbledore is trying to keep it hidden, has stopped Draco from getting their parents."

"Go into my office, use the floo there, the password is boomslang, inform Lord Malfoy." Severus rushed to the infirmary. He opened the doors to a screaming Draco.

"He did it on purpose. He hit him in the back."

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to remain calm until I know what happened." Dumbledore was standing with his back towards Severus.

"I told you what happened." Draco growled. "My brother is hurt because of your pet."

"Draco." Severus made his presence known and Draco ran to him. He rubbed Draco's back. "Let me assist Madam Pomfrey and then we will speak." He released Draco and stepped behind the curtain that he knew he would find Poppy and Adrian behind. "How bad?" He was trying to ignore the blood. He pulled out his potion bag and laid some Blood Replenisher out.

"Bad. I don't know what spell that boy used, but it sliced up Mr. Malfoy's back, exposing his spine. I healed the nerve damage and sealed the wounds. There weren't any broken bones, but he might scar, however-"

Severus understood what she meant, without knowing what spell the brat used, they were limited on what they could use for healing.

Lucius and Narcissa walked into the Infirmary. "Where is our son?" Lucius demanded.

"Father, Mother." Draco started crying as Narcissa pulled him to her.

"Over here, Lucius, Narcissa. Poppy has him stabilized." Severus stepped around the curtain.

Lucius and Narcissa entered the curtained off area. Narcissa sat down on the bed and ran her hand over Adrian's face and hair. Lucius was on the other side holding Adrian's hand. Poppy quickly explained what she did, what potions she used. "He will sleep until tomorrow." She finished.

"Thank you." Lucius responded. Draco was tucked in close to him.

"Draco, what happened?" Severus summoned a chair.

"We were leaving DADA, Weasley tried to stop us. Adrian just kept walking, as Blaise, Theo, and I got into with Weasley. We didn't notice that Weasley had his wand out, and up his sleeve. Longbottom exited the room, said he needed to speak to Adrian as he wanted some help on one of the shield spells we learned in class. Weasley started a huge tangent about how Longbottom was a traitor and waved his arm in Adrian's direction as Longbottom had ignored him. Weasley yelled to Longbottom, "this is what happens when you mess with snakes., we heard a scream, and Longbottom started yelling for help."

"So the spell was meant for Mr. Longbottom?" Severus asked.

"I think so. It seemed that way."

"I am sure-"

"Yes, we know a slight misunderstanding. My son and Mr. Longbottom had their backs to Mr. Weasley. However, I am not going to allow this misunderstanding to go without some serious consequences." Lucius informed Dumbledore. "You will also be addressing the issue of preventing my son from informing us that our other son was injured."

"I agree." Lady Longbottom stepped into the curtained area. "My grandson floo called me, he is currently with Minerva providing her with the memory of what occurred. Mr. Weasley is currently being watched over by two Aurors, outside of Minerva's office."

"Do you know which spell he used?" Poppy was hoping it wasn't something designed to permanently scar.

"No, as he mangled the spell. He said it was a spell he saw in one of his older brother's books. Minerva is getting in touch with Bill Weasley to see what spell it might have been." Lady Longbottom answered. "You, Albus, have a lot of explaining to do. As we have had numerous complaints about Mr. Weasley and his behavior and all have stated you haven't done anything about it, and have actually allowed the boy to be excused from punishment. I believe the last letter even mentioned Mr. Weasley bragging about how he wasn't worried about hurting any snakes, as they deserved it, and you wouldn't let him be suspended, as your family strongly support you."

Dumbledore looked a bit surprised, and as he was about to respond the infirmary doors opened again and Mrs. Weasley came storming in. "Where is that little brat? I know he had to do something. My Ronny would never cast a spell unless it was in self-defense. What did that brat do?"

Dumbledore put a hand out to stop Molly Weasley from going further. "I believe we need to move this to my office, Molly."

"No, my son is with two Aurors, who are demanding Bill to produce a book. Minerva is claiming my son hit a Slytherin in the back with a spell. I don't believe that. That little snake had to do something to my son. I want my son checked for Imperio."

"Molly, please, my office. We will review the memories and find out the truth." Dumbledore dragged the woman away.

"What an idiot." Draco muttered, but not quietly enough in the deadly silent room.

"Which one?" Lady Longbottom asked, "I think that statement covers both of them and her son."

"Augusta, I want the boy suspended."

"I agree. We can't expel him, but I agree with you." Lady Longbottom sighed. "Maybe a mind healer for both of them. I will leave you some time with your son. I expect it will be a few hours before we decide anything, as I know we want to see the memories. The other Slytherins were outside of Filius' office wanting to provide their memories. I will let you know as soon as I do what was decided."

"Thank you, Augusta. Tell Neville we thank you for his quick thinking and assistance." Lucius responded.

"I will. You take care of your son."

Chapter 9

The Dark Lord was furious when he heard about his grandson being hurt. When he heard it was one of Dumbledore's little pets, and how the man had been covering up everything he almost went to Hogwarts to deal with Dumbledore, personally. Narcissa and Lucius were able to stop him by reminding him he still wasn't fully healed, and his magic was a bit unstable.

The Dark Lord spent the next few days with Adrian as Lucius and Narcissa brought him home to have one of their healers look at his back. They learned the spell that Weasley used was a combination of a flaying spell with metal tips, combined with a knife. Weasley had used the two spells and combined the words, not realizing the full impact of the spells. The book was actually Charlie Weasleys and it was used to help cut opened dragons when they needed to remove things from their hides, or fix bones and had to do it manually.

When they learned that aspect, Lucius had to be restrained from killing the Weasley brat, for he could have killed his son before Adrian even fell to the floor. The only thing that saved him was because of a few factors. One was the boy was a first-year. The second was it was a combination of the spells which he mangled, thankfully. Last was Adrian creature inheritance, they weren't going to tell anyone that.

Augusta was able to get the boy suspended six months. The boy would be returning as a first-year as he was already failing. The agreement was he would need to see a mind healer, at the Weasley family expense. The Weasley family was also held responsible for the medical expenses Adrian would occur, a public apology, and during all holidays breaks for the next three years, Weasley had to work at St. Mungo's, during the school year he would be in the infirmary working. Augusta's idea was to teach the boy what spell damage could do, especially unknown spells.

"Grandfather, do I have to go back?" Adrian quietly asked.

"We can discuss it with your parents, but do you really want to be without Draco and Severus for ten months?" The Dark Lord knew Adrian hated being where Dumbledore was, not that he blamed the boy. He hated the man too.

"No, can't we homeschool?"

"Severus would still be at Hogwarts. I know you don't want to return and I understand why, but Adrian, your mother wouldn't want you to give up your Hogwarts education because of that man. I also think Hogwarts would miss you too."

Adrain tilted his head up, nodded his understanding. "Are you going to return?"

"I believe I will. The DADA position is opened again."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Adrian arrived back in the Slytherin common room; everyone greeted him, after Draco let him go. Adrian greeted a few Lions who were now sitting in the common room, along with some Ravenclaws. Neville was one of the Lions in there. He had been getting help from one of the sixth-years on his potion assignment.

When Adrian was alone with Draco, Draco tossed him a chocolate frog. "Dumbledore is going crazy."

"Why?" Adrian sat down on his bed, as he opened his frog.

"He really doesn't like Neville spending time with us. He gets this look on his face. He even stopped everyone from sitting at any house table but their own. So everyone just rushes in, grabs a sandwich and a few things, and we all eat either outside by the lake or set up benches, as he even removed the previous benches. The older years transfigure them for all of the younger years."

"Off his rocker."

"Yes but the staff doesn't seem to mind the unity. Flitwick and McGonagall also provide us with sitting areas outside. McGonagall even made a maze last week for us. Flitwick will charm different things, we had bushes chasing us last week."

"Draco, I say we keep getting everyone united, use Weasley and Granger as a reminder of what he wants us to be divided. He won't admit it, but the upper years will add their own stories to it. I believe Pans will enjoy assisting."

Draco grinned. "She has already started."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Exams were almost finished. Severus was a bit surprised at how much the school had changed. Dumbledore clearly wasn't happy. Next week was the leaving Feast and none of the students spend their meals in the Great Hall despite all Dumbledore had tried to do. No one was interested in the third floor, much to the annoyance of Dumbledore.

Severus saw Neville talking with Draco, Blaise, Dean, Seamus while Adrian was listening to Pansy, Theo, Millie, Lavender, the Patil twins debate the use of potions with charms. He watched as more first-years joined the group. The first-year students seemed very united and tight. That wasn't to say there weren't fights among them, but they didn't last long.

He knew that unity was spreading to the other years, and Dumbledore was confused about what was going on. The man refused to grasp the idea that all the houses could get along if Dumbledore didn't keep pushing the whole Slytherin was evil idea. The pure-bloods were teaching the Muggle-born and some of the half-bloods the different customs while the muggle-born were teaching about the Muggle world. Some of the Muggle-born had even written home for their parents to send them different things to show their new friends.

Dumbledore had already banned a few of the muggle world things from being used in classes, things like pens and paper, glue, music players that didn't need electric outlets, batteries, and other minor things. The students still kept showing their worlds to each other.

Severus had shown the Dark Lord what was happening, and the man seemed very happy about the news. The man still believed their worlds needed to be kept separate, that the children should be watched and removed from their muggle parents if need be. Severus was actually surprised to find the Dark Lord had been reading about the technological advances in the Muggle world and wanted the wizarding world to be able to use some of their ideas.

Severus was watching Dumbledore during this latest and hopefully last staff meeting before the end of the year. He knew the man had an idea, as there was no way he was going to not find one to give Gryffindor the house cup. He had been hinting at how wonderful Gryffindor was doing, despite that they were in last place because of Weasley. He saw Minerva give him a strange look as Dumbledore stated: "Now, Ronald will be returning for the Leaving Feast. He has been working hard and I felt he deserves a reward for all of his hard work."

"It was punishment. He almost killed Mr. Malfoy." Pomona couldn't believe she heard him correctly.

"I have to agree. He shouldn't be here. He is also returning as a first-year." Aurora added.

"Albus, he can't return. Do you think that the Board will be happy with the idea of Mr. Weasley returning after only a few weeks of doing his punishment? He should be thankful that he didn't face attempted murder charges." Minerva was glaring at Dumbledore.

Severus didn't say anything for several minutes as more staff added their objection. "Is that why Gryffindor is up fifty points?" Minerva asked.

"Fifty?" All heads turned to Dumbledore, waiting for him to explain why Gryffindor had fifty additional points this morning.

"I award Percy Weasley for his diligence in reporting some students being out after curfew."

"So all prefects will be getting those fifty points since they all have reported the same thing. I am sure all of them will enjoy that." Filius responded.

Dumbledore looked around a bit. "Yes." He knew he lost this battle, and each head of house added the points to their house. "I will also inform Ronald he won't be attending."

Severus didn't miss Minerva quiet "you better or I will make sure he doesn't." It seems he wasn't the only one getting annoyed with the manipulation of Dumbledore.

"I have also been informed a new DADA Professor has been hired by the Board. He has his Masters in Defense and teaching certificate. His name is Motov Elmadidor."

Severus inwardly laughed, of course. The Dark Lord was going to make next year interesting.

Chapter 10

Adrian and Draco spent their summer much like every other child did. Playing, visiting friends, being dragged out shopping by their mother, doing their assignments, and spending time with their Grandfather, parents, and Severus. While they enjoyed their summer, poor Severus got tormented by Dumbledore at times.

FLASHBACK

The owls flew in time for them to try and get some bacon for a reward. Severus was sitting between Adrian and the Dark Lord, across from Narcissa, who was sitting next to Draco. Lucius was sitting at the head of the table. "Who's owl is that?" Draco watched said owl drop a letter off in front of Severus.

"Dumbledore." Severus refused to let the frustration escape him, and gave the small, brown, owl a piece of his bacon. "Go and wait with the rest if you need an answer." The owl flew to the perch in the room. There were already two owls waiting for answers from the letters they dropped off.

Everyone finished their breakfast, not wanting it to be spoiled by a letter from Dumbledore. Soon, breakfast ended, Severus opened the letter, he read it and growled. "That idiot."

"What has the man done now?"

"He actually wants me to spend the remaining part of my summer tutoring Ronald Weasley so the boy can take his exams and enter his second year."

"He was denied that request. The Board told him that Mr. Weasley was to remain a first year." Lucius looked at his stack of unopened letters. "I bet he bribed someone."

"I am refusing." Severus wasn't about to allow Weasley to escape his punishment.

"I believe I have a few letters to write myself, including a few copies of Adrian's health report." Lucius picked up his letters and left the dining room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

For the next week, Severus received daily letters from Dumbledore requesting he reconsider his decision. The letters went on about how remorseful Weasley was, how they couldn't allow the boy to suffer for a small error in judgment. Severus was vicious in his reply to that letter. Dumbledore changed the tone of to more of a begging letter after that until the letters ended.

Lucius watched the owls fly in the morning, and none of them were Hogwarts' owls. "Good, it seemed he finally got the message."

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord had been trying to find out all week. He, personally, made sure Weasley had spent the worst week of his life at St. Mungos miscast spell unit.

"I went to Madam Bones. I suggested I might bring charges against Mr. Weasley and his family if Dumbledore continued trying to stop the boy's punishment. Arthur Weasley, I heard, spoke to Madam Bones yesterday. Madam Bones clearly and firmly reminded him of the agreement. Reminded him of the money they still owe."

Severus took a sip of tea. "He is going to try and find a way around it, eventually."

"True, but I also had Madam Bones inform Mr. Weasley that if that happens, I will be filing charges. All I have to do is send a small note."

"A few more weeks of peace, before I have to listen to him in a staff meeting. Adrian, you up for brewing."

"Sure."

"I'm going to head over to Blaise's. I am spending the next few nights there." Draco informed everyone of what their plans were. Adrian, however, didn't want to go. No one was a bit surprised, as he rarely wanted to leave now that the Dark Lord was back and they were forging a connection.

END FLASHBACK

Everyone was staring at the car that just ejected the two Weasleys, as it took off into the Forbidden Forest. No one expected to actually see the car, as they already were made aware of it by the evening edition of the Daily Prophet but the Whomping Willow and the honking of the car horn drove everyone out to see the tree thrashing the car, the car was trying to get away and it finally was thrown to the ground. The doors opened and the two Gryffindors, it could be no one else, were tossed to the ground. The car gave a loud, long honk as it drove into the wilds of the Forbidden Forest.

Ron Weasley stood up, while clearly, a female Weasley started screaming. "I told you it wouldn't work. You know dad said it was faulty."

"We had to do something. We missed the train."

"Whose fault was that? You just had to have that stupid rat." The two Weasleys didn't see Severus approaching.

"Dad's going to kill us." Weasley looks like he is about to cry. Everyone could hear a tremendous groan and watched as magic returned the Whomping Willow to his natural form for its next victim. Many were actually hoping the tree could smack Weasley upside his head.

The female Weasley started ranting, clearly having taken lessons from Granger about school. "That is the least of our worries. This could go on our permanent records. Do you understand what that means? This is all your fault."

"What? This isn't all my fault. Some house-elf shows up, glares at me, calling me all kinds of names. Delays me from being ready, and you are blaming me because we couldn't get through the barrier on time, to the platform? We should be more concerned that clearly someone doesn't want us to be here."

"Well, take a good look, brats..." The duo froze and turned slowly to see Filch standing there, with Mrs. Norris, who was twitching her tail, at his feet. "This night might well be the last you spend in this castle." The cheerfulness of the tone scared the duo. They weren't sure what to make of it.

Severus made his presence known. He held up the special edition of the Daily Prophet for them to see. The headline read: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.

The female Weasley groaned, and as Weasley started to try and speak but Severus cast a Silencio on him. "Look at the photos." They saw the photos of the flying Ford. Filch lurked in the background as Severus glared at them.

"Sir, we really couldn't get through to the barrier." The female Weasley was trying not to read the article. She really didn't want to get distracted by it, as she began to formulate how to get out of this mess her brother created.

"Miss Weasley, you were seen! By no less than seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years."

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." The tree looked fine to Weasley.

"Silence! Of all the things you could have done, Miss Weasley, why didn't you think about the possible different ways you could have arrived here? I am sure a young witch with your alleged knowledge could have found ways to inform your parents. Or even sent an owl? We know your brother is the one lacking in brain power."

"Yes, I believe we could have," The female Weasley admitted. "We just panicked."

Severus ignored her. "I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the two of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is -"

"They are not." Dumbledore now joined the small group, who were still standing by the Whomping Willow. "Perhaps we should move this inside?"

Professor McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore and was distinctly annoyed. "Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall..." The female Weasley was getting worried.

"Headmaster, these children have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such..." Severus could see Dumbledore was already going to make excuses, and let his lions get away with everything as usual.

"I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action, unless Miss Weasley is sorted into another house."

"I am sure you mean both Weasleys since they are first years." Severus raised an eyebrow. They were slowly walking back towards Hogwarts.

Weasley exhaled in annoyance. He saw McGonagall stiffen. "We'll go and get our stuff."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall wasn't known for being sweet.

"Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?"

The female Weasley started to cry, she couldn't be expelled. "Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress upon the two of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be sending owls to your family tonight. And you will each get a detention."

Severus cast a look of pure venom at the lions. He wasn't surprised. If it had been anyone else from another house, they would already be back on the train.

"Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample."

Adrian and Draco exchanged a look. Adrian walked to his Grandfather. "Dobby gave them an interesting punishment."

"Dobby did it?" The Dark Lord knew the elf loved his grandson. Who knew that elves could be so Slytherin in their revenge?

Chapter 11

Once the students were all back in their seats, Professor McGonagall pulled out the stool and Sorting Hat. The Dark Lord and Severus exchanged a quick glance, they would be informing Lucius exactly who arrived in a flying car. "Weasley, Ginerva."

The girl walked up with her hips swinging, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and a smile on her face. The Hat dropped onto her head. "Interesting. Yes, I am aware where your family goes." The Hat was muttering something. "It better be-"

Gryffindor, you molten piece of felt." Ginny Weasley ordered the hat.

"Hufflepuff."

McGonagall plucked the hat off of the furious girl who stomped her way to the table that wasn't sure they wanted her. "Weasley, Ronald."

Ronald was clearly equally as mad as he made his way to the hat. The Dark Lord glanced, quickly, to his grandsons, while they looked like they weren't paying attention, he knew they were. "What?" The Sorting Hat questioned. "I refuse to do that." Nothing was heard for a few more seconds. "You clearly miss what the meaning of those qualities are."

"Put me back in my house." Weasley snarled.

"I refuse to sort this student. He has none of the qualities that are accepted in any house. He is not loyal nor hard-working, he believes he can survive on the work of others. He is not smart nor willing to open a book to learn. He is not brave or honorable. He will sell out a person if he means protecting himself. He not cunning or ambitious. He is a lazy, dishonest coward." The Sorting Hat flew into the air and landed on the head table. "Hogwarts has no need of his bigoted attitude."

"Can the hat do that?" Severus quietly asked the Dark Lord.

"I have never heard it done before." He was equally puzzled, as was the rest of the staff.

Dumbledore finally recovered. "Perhaps, Mr. Weasley you should sit with your old house."

"NO! He is forbidden. He has not been sorted, and I will not allow him to taint the noble house of Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat screamed.

"Hat, he must go somewhere."

"Yes, back onto the train. He is not Hogwarts material."

"Mr. Weasley please sit over here, we will discuss this matter after the feast." Dumbledore summoned a chair and began the announcements.

During the feast, Severus received a note. He read it quickly. "He wants the heads to meet to decide where to put Mr. Weasley."

"That won't go over well. I can already see numerous students will be writing home to their parents." The Dark Lord wondered how Dumbledore was going to arrange to keep his pets, especially after Lucius would make sure that Arthur was going to be facing the fines associated with his children's error. He was going to make sure to have Lucius check the scholarship fund accounts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Theo and Blaise joined Draco and Adrian in their dorm. Vincent and Greg were guarding the door. "So he's been allowed to return." Blaise knew the twins wouldn't stand for anything from Weasley.

"I say we make sure he hates every minute of his return." Theo pulled out his advance potion book. "I got it from Grandfather."

Draco pulled out his. "Uncle Severus."

"Let's begin." Blaise tossed the one his mother used onto the bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Albus, you can't force the Hat to sort him." Minerva sighed. They had been going around and around on this subject for thirty minutes.

"Why don't we speak to Ronald and determine which house would best suit him."

"Jail." The Sorting Hat replied. "He belongs in jail. He wanted to kill Mr. Longbottom last year. He is proud that his spell hurt Mr. Malfoy. His mother certainly encourages his thoughts." The staff was in shock. Dumbledore was even a bit surprised. He had thought the boy was just a bit misguided. "He believes every student in Slytherin should be killed or thrown into Azkaban as soon as they are sorted into that house."

"I would never deny a child an education, but I feel he needs to be home-school until a mind healer clears him." Filius wasn't about to let such a dangerous student into his house, not that he believed Mr. Weasley would be, his work last year didn't reflect it.

"I must agree with Filius. Mr. Weasley has shown no remorse for his actions. He didn't even write an apology letter." Severus was going to make sure Weasley stayed away from his snakes.

"While I know Molly and Arthur and have had all their other boys in my house, I'm in agreement with Filius and Severus."

"I'm also in agreement." Pomona wasn't going to let that terror near her Puffs.

"I see." His eyes started twinkling. "Perhaps, if I suggest an apprenticeship for him. I"m sure we could find someone who would be able to assist us with this matter. If I wasn't the Headmaster, I would take young Ronald myself."

"No, Albus. He needs a mind healer. You know every single student will be writing home informing their family about what happened tonight. You are going to have to find a way to explain not expelling them due to the car and breaking the Statue of Secrecy. You are going to have to find a way to explain the sorting, and now you want to offer him an apprenticeship. You know the board won't approve." Severus was finding it hard to believe what the man was willing to do protect his pawns. "How one detention is justified by that action, I'm sure you will be creative in explaining. You know students will be informing their parents who arrived in a flying car. You know Arthur will be called to explain it, and fined for it."

"What? One detention?" The two other heads of houses were shocked. "If it was anyone else."

McGonagall looked guilty, she knew it was a very light punishment, but Dumbledore had gone into great detail about how rough Ron had it over the summer, all the pranks his brothers did to him. How Molly grounded him for months, how Ron was feeling like no one cared about him. Now, that she honestly thought about it, especially after hearing the Sorting Hat, she realized she had been played by Dumbledore again. "I will be revamping the punishment, as I do agree it was too light."

"Indeed." Severus quietly muttered. He really couldn't wait to get rid of Dumbledore. "If we are done, I have my snakes to check on."

"We really aren't. I do not believe sending home Ron is the best option. I believe we can get him to see a mind healer while he is attending."

"What is so important about him attending? If it was any other student, they wouldn't even be allowed to return." Filius really never cared for how Dumbledore played favorites with his Gryffindors, but this was beyond anything he had ever seen the man do before.

"I believe in giving second chances." Dumbledore answered.

"Oh, really? What about Mr. McMurray? Oh, sorry, he was a Snake How about Miss Hampers. Oops, my bad, she was a Puff. What about Mr. Contion? Oh, sorry, he was a Claw. Now, we have Sirius Black, right he got a second chance, and where did he end up? Azkaban. Next, let's see, Mr. Miles, oh yeah, rehab for drugs, another Lion. After that-" Severus wasn't going to make it easy to get Ronald Weasley back into Hogwarts. No way was he allowing that boy to kill someone.

"You have made your point, Severus." McGonagall had to agree it didn't look good for Dumbledore's second chance theory. "Severus does bring up valid points. I'm going to have to agree, Albus, Mr. Weasley won't be sorted, no apprenticeship or anything until a mind healer clears him. Not one of your friends either. Someone who has nothing to gain by this."

"Agreed." The three heads added.

Dumbledore frowned but knew he had no choice. The points about the students informing their parents were valid, as well as the fines Arthur would be facing. He knew he couldn't use any scholarship funds to keep Ronald, after last year, all accounts were being subjected to yearly audits, and Ron would not qualify for a scholarship. "I will inform Molly and Arthur in the morning, perhaps Minerva you could escort Ron to one of the guest quarters."

"Lock him in. He will cause trouble otherwise." The Sorting Hat screamed out. The Sorting Hat hide its smirk. Payback for hurting Adrian. No one hurt Hogwarts' children and got away with it. When Dobby came to him with the idea, he agreed.

Chapter 12

Dumbledore didn't want to get up this morning. He had spent last night listening to his staff refuse to allow him to keep Ron Weasley at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat was still refusing to sort Ron, calling him a murderer. He spent the latter part of his night trying to calm Molly Weasley down about her son.

Arthur had already been informed by the Ministry he would be fined and they would be discussing if the man was suitable to have employed by the Ministry. He had tried to reassure Arthur he would do his very best to help the man, but he knew that it wouldn't be much.

Dumbledore's name was taking a beating lately. He never had a chance to recover from the discovery of Harry Potter being deceased before Hermione Granger had to accuse the two Malfoy boys of cheating. He hadn't realized she went to the Board. If he had known, he would have urged her not. Miss Granger's believe he could have recovered from, in time. Yes, it really pushed Augusta Longbottom away from him, and her grandson was following in her shoes, but he knew he could have smoothed things over.

In hindsight, he should have laid off of the brightest witch and being the first muggle-born Minister of Magic. However, he really wanted the girl to attend Hogwarts and be friends with Harry Potter. As soon as he saw the girl he knew she was perfect. She loved authority figures, books, and had no friends. She would have been perfect for an abused child like Harry.

He knew Petunia wouldn't care for Harry the way a loving relative would, but he needed Harry to be moldable. He didn't believe they would have kept him under the stairs. He just thought they would have ignored his wants, but taken care of his needs.

Ron Weasley was the third part of his trio. He wanted to build up another group of Marauders but felt three was more controllable. Ron, he was counting on, would be the one to keep Harry from following Hermione into the learning everything he could about magic. Ron craved to be in the spotlight, to outshine his brothers, and he would have encouraged Harry on Dumbledore's yearly tests.

Now, instead, he had a mess on his hands. Harry was deceased, Neville really wasn't Savior material, Hermione was now going to Salem thanks to Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom. Ron was not even welcomed at Hogwarts. Ginny made a very bad impression with their arrival and made it worse at her sorting.

He sighed as he got out of bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ginny Weasley's arrival and her display at her sorting alienated her from her new house. What made matters worse was Molly Weasley arrived in the morning to collect her son and had decided to voice her opinion of her only daughter to get into a different house. She was already worked up about the fines, which Arthur wasn't even sure if he would be able to keep his job and now she was collecting her youngest son because he couldn't be sorted.

FLASHBACK- Sev's POV

Severus watched as Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall with her new robes. She was later than most of her house to breakfast but earlier than most of the Gryffindor. Most of the students in her house refused to sit near her. Severus could hear most of them complaining about how rude and obnoxious the girl was. He listened to all the gossip, as it was proving interesting. Everything from how Ginny Weasley was going to be able to put a claim in on the Potter seats since she was to marry Harry Potter to how the girl demanded a different bed.

"Albus, when is Molly to arrive to get Ronald?" Minerva poured herself a cup of tea.

Severus noticed the Dumbledore looked exhausted. "She just said this morning. I do wish everyone would reconsider." He was met with silence. "I see."

Severus looked at his snakes. Adrian and Draco were having a quiet discussion with their year mates. Ravenclaws were reading or in small groups quietly talking, the Hufflepuffs were gossiping and they weren't being subtle about it as the Gryffindor finally stated to arrive and the noise level increased dramatically.

Everyone could hear the arrival of Ron Weasley well before the Great Hall doors opened. "Your Father might lose his job because of last night."

"Not my fault." Ron yelled at his mother as they entered the Great Hall. He stormed to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Mr. Weasley, you are not allowed to sit at the table." Minerva beat Severus to the punch. Severus really wanted the pleasure of telling the brat that. "Your seat is up here."

Molly was looking around. "What are you doing over there, Ginny? Why aren't you sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

"The Sorting Hat put me in the wrong house. It wouldn't let me go to Gryffindor." Ginny almost screamed. "I told it that I was a Gryffindor and that I would be a Potter one day since Harry and I were to be married."

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU'RE A PUFF? WE AREN'T ANYTHING BUT GRYFFINDOR." Molly stormed over to her daughter. "I am not sure who is worse, you or your brother. The car and now this. You two have ruined our good name."

Severus believed that Molly had been doing that for decades, and from the not so surprised looks of staff and upper year students they were in agreement with him.

"Perhaps we need to discuss this in my office. Molly, Ginny, Ron, please follow me."

Everyone listened to Molly berate Ginny and Ron as they left the Great Hall. As they were leaving the new DADA Professor Elddir arrived, he made his way to his seat. "Missed the morning entertainment?"

"Indeed." Severus waited until everyone's attention was back to what they were doing before.

"I wonder what marriage contract Miss Weasley was speaking about, as far as I'm aware there isn't one on file at Gringotts. They did a thorough search when Mr. Potter was declared deceased last year."

"Ginny Weasley announced she was to marry Harry Potter, there was a marriage contract." Severus quietly explained to the Dark Lord. They knew there wasn't a valid marriage contract, and anything they could or would produce would be invalid as soon as Adrian or Severus challenged it.

"I'm sure it will be investigated." Minerva knew this wasn't good news. She knew there wasn't a marriage contract. Lily had been very specific about Harry not having one.

END FLASHBACK

The past month had been uneventful. Severus and the Dark Lord started the weekly tutoring in the ROR. Draco and Adrian were sitting outside with their friends. Today was the Slytherin House Quidditch tryouts. Draco was going to try out for the team, but Adrian didn't want to. He loved to fly but didn't care for Quidditch.

Dumbledore seemed determined to convince everyone now that the Dark Lord would be back and that they needed to get ready. He had been pushing that Neville must be the one the prophecy spoke about but no one seemed to care about what he was saying. The Daily Prophet was making it appear as if the man was going senile.

Halloween came and went. Nothing happened, which seemed to disappoint Dumbledore. Severus and the Dark Lord originally were going to plan something but thought the suspense of nothing happening would drive the man crazy.

Meanwhile the Dark Lord took Adrian, Draco, and Severus down to the Chamber of Secrets. Raspit, the Basilisk, loved meeting another speak. She allowed Severus to harvest some of her blood and scales. Severus took her old skin, while the Dark Lord searched the library for books, and the boys rode Raspit around the Chamber.

When December arrived and no sign of the Dark Lord, in an act of desperation, Dumbledore called Severus into his office.

FLASHBACK

Draco and Adrian quickly made their way to the Dark Lord's quarters. It was really early in the morning, and no one was up. Adrian supplied the parseltongue password. "Grandfather, wake up. It's an emergency." Draco almost shouted as they knocked on the bedroom door.

The Dark Lord was up faster than he ever thought possible. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, but it's important. Hogwarts warned us that Dumbledore is going to bring Aurors, Madam Bones, and a few others here today. He wants to get Severus to expose his mark, so Dumbledore can prove that you are back." Draco rushed the words out.

"He feels it would improve his image." Adrian added.

"Let me get dressed, and we will fix it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus buried his fury as he listened to Dumbledore summon him to his office like he was some child in trouble. "He can't do anything, Severus." The Dark Lord was drinking some tea, standing in the kitchenette doorway.

"I'm going to treasure the look on his face." Severus headed to Dumbledore's office. When he was admitted, he saw Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Dawlish, Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Unspeakable Rookwood, and a clearly annoyed Lucius Malfoy.

"What seems to be the issue?" Severus wasn't sure why so many people needed to be here, but it worked out well for making Dumbledore seem even more senile.

"It appears that Albus wants you to show them your mark. My mark's disappearance wasn't enough to convince him." Lucius rolled up his sleeve, showing a bare arm.

"You most likely used dark magic." Mad-Eye snapped.

"It can't be removed by magic unless he is a parseltongue." Rookwood rolled his eyes at Mad-Eye. The man shouldn't be allowed out in public.

"Indeed. I can assure you my mark has been gone for a while. I told you that Albus when you insisted that Neville Longbottom had to be the savior, but very well." Severus' put upon tone clearly wasn't anything he had to fake. Severus rolled up his sleeve, exposing a bare left arm. "I can also guarantee you that I'm not a parseltongue."

Mad-Eye hobbled over to Severus, latched onto his arm, and using his magic eye examined it. "It's not there."

"I believe I just provided you with that information."

"I would like to verify it, if I may Severus so that this won't happen again." Rookwood walked over to Severus. He had gotten the call early this morning and had his own mark removed, while Lucius made arrangements to have Rita write the latest tragic story of Dumbledore's mental demise."

"Certainly, if only to stop this from occurring again."

"I don't understand, the marks can't be gone. The only way is death or -" Dumbledore looked stumped. "He is coming back. I know it."

"How do you know it?" Madam Bones had been against doing this from the very beginning.

"I need to verify a few things, but I can't say. However, I do know that Voldemort had taken great care to be able to return."

The three former Death Eaters knew Dumbledore wasn't going to give up easily. "Albus, if you can't produce evidence, I am going to officially declare You-Know-Who deceased." Madam Bones had wanted to have him declared dead years ago, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"I believe he may have made certain objects that would allow him to return. I have to research and verify before I can say for certain."

"No, not good enough. We have spent the last 11 years listening to this, not any longer. Amelia, do your duty, I'm sure Lucius will back me in this."

"I certainly will, Cornelius. Amelia, if you need anything to aid in this endeavor please let me know." Lucius was glad that Draco and Adrian could speak to Hogwarts or this would have turned into a royal mess.

"He will return." Dumbledore tried again. "The prophecy says so."

"I would like to have the prophecy heard at the next Wizengamot." Cornelius looked at Rookwood. "What would that take?"

"We just need a formal request."

Everyone could see that Dumbledore didn't want that to happen. "Before you try and disagree, I will be backing Cornelius." Lucius warned. "Being dragged out of my bed for this display was the final straw, Albus. Honestly, I'm not even sure if this was legal."

"It wasn't, but I was ignored." Madam Bones had been writing up what happened. "I will be submitting this report with my own request for the prophecy to be heard."

"Good, the next session is after the Yule break, it will be heard during that session." Cornelius informed them. "Now, I'm going to head back home and get some breakfast." Everyone knew he was really going to go back to bed.

"I have classes, good day." Severus inclined his head.

END FLASHBACK

Chapter 13

Severus, the Dark Lord, and the rest of the staff were reading the morning paper. Dumbledore had arrived at dinner last night in a foul mood, and judging by his attitude, his mood hadn't improved. Lucius had sent a house-elf with a note telling them that the morning paper would be interesting to read. He mentioned that Rita was a wonderful help.

DUMBLEDORE GOING BONKERS!

By Rita Skeeter

We have heard about the issues with the Weasley family. We have heard how Ronald Weasley tortured a fellow student and almost killed him. We have heard how it was the Weasley car that the muggles saw. We know how Dumbledore tried to keep the Weasleys out of trouble.

Dumbledore has worked hard to keep the Weasley family out of trouble. Dumbledore had even tried to allow Ronald Weasley to return to school for the Leaving Feast last June. When the Sorting Hat refused to sort Ronald Weasley, Dumbledore tried to force the staff to do a manual sorting, ignoring the Sorting Hat's demand for Ronald Weasley to be removed.

I'm sure every parent heard about Ginerva Weasley's sorting. She is claiming that she was to marry Harry Potter, even though there isn't a marriage contract list in the Ministry or at Gringotts. She has been telling everyone that she has the right to the Potter seats. Why hasn't Dumbledore done something about this delusion? Well, the answer is because he has been trying to find out who has the Potter seats. He has submitted numerous requests for the seats to be assigned to him, as the proxy for Ginerva Weasley based on the non-existent marriage contract.

We have heard how Dumbledore has been trying to change our Savior, Harry Potter, into Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore has been trying to claim that Neville Longbottom must be the Savior, despite the fact that You-Know-Who didn't attack the Longbottoms. Why is he so eager to switch our Savior into someone else?

Dumbledore was the one who removed Harry Potter from our world, yet we all know the tragic story regarding the boy. Why didn't Dumbledore keep a careful eye on him? Why did it take him 6 years to realize our Savior was deceased? We have never received an answer beyond, I thought he would be safe. Why hasn't anyone held him accountable for not watching Harry Potter, when he was the only one to know where he was?

Now we have a new issue. Yesterday in the first session of the Wizengamot after the Yule break, Dumbledore made a bold move. I learned that before the Yule break, Dumbledore forced Madam Bones, with Mad-Eye, a member of the DoM, and some Aurors, had Professor Snape expose his bare left arm. Dumbledore demanded this after trying to claim that You-Know-Who will return the previous day at the Ministry. When Lord Malfoy exposed his own bare left arm, Dumbledore still insisted on You-Know-Who was going to return.

Dumbledore insisted, despite the lack of evidence, that the man had made ways to return, and refused to provide anyone with the nature of how it would be possible. Instead, the Wizengamot was informed that he was guarding that information. We have seen what has happened when he keeps information hidden. After all, Harry Potter's death may have been an accident, but the fact his body was found in a boot cupboard, clearly tells us that he shouldn't be trusted in keeping things safe.

Now yesterday in the Wizengamot Madam Bones, back by Cornelius Fudge, demanded that the prophecy be examined and heard. The DoM head was able to carry the prophecy into the Wizengamot. This shocked many, as no one should be able to carry a prophecy orb. There clearly was an issue.

Dumbledore tried to claim it wasn't the prophecy as soon as he saw the orb. However, the DoM Head, no names are ever used, was able to confirm that the orb wasn't a prophecy orb, but in fact, a fake orb placed 12 years ago on the shelf with a tag. The DoM provided evidence that showed what he stated was the truth. The tag read H. Potter/T. Riddle/You-Know-Who. The DoM was able to determine the tag was also a fake tag. The magic residue was too old to determine who created the orb and tag.

Since it wasn't a prophecy orb, Dumbledore was very determined to show that there was a prophecy regarding our Savior and You-Know-Who. This is where it got interesting, as the DoM had scanned all the prophecy orbs and there was a prophecy that was found. It was in the filled section and concerned Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to get it stopped from being heard.

The long-bearded maned snake wants the death of the trio of pure lions. The long-bearded maned snake hides well behind the duel dragons. The lone cub will prevail over the long-bearded maned snake. Hidden by love, family, and saved by family, the lone cub matched will guide the way from the long-bearded maned snake.

Dumbledore demanded that this complete prophecy was a fake and that the fake was the true one. Dumbledore demanded that the testing was wrong because You-Know-Who used dark magic to change the tags. Dumbledore proceeded to go on an hour-long rant about all the dark magic that You-Know-Who has mastered. When asked how he knew, Dumbledore appeared to be stumped for an answer.

The Wizengamot has officially declared that You-Know-Who is deceased. A letter has been issued regarding the issue concerning Miss Weasley's demand about being Miss Potter for her to cease her claims of being Lady Potter or that she was to marry Harry Potter. Many are wondering if Headmaster Dumbledore is stable enough for the position especially after the Granger incident.

We remember how Miss Granger accused the twin boys of Lord Malfoy of cheating. The Headmaster allowed it go to the Board. Does Dumbledore not have control over Hogwarts and the students? Many remember the Marauders and their painful, humiliating pranks, are our children now to endure the chaos of the youngest Weasley? She certainly made her opinion of her own house well known. Where do we begin to demand that we have a Headmaster who cares more about the students then politics?

Dumbledore slammed the paper down while Ginny Weasley started screaming about the lies printed in the paper about her, Harry Potter, their marriage, and how she was a Gryffindor. Dumbledore ignored everything has he stormed out of the Great Hall.

The Dark Lord leaned close to Severus. "I believe a memory of this will be making its way to Lucius."

"From a few students' view, if we use our views he might realize it was one of us." Severus glanced at Adrian as he was speaking. Draco and Adrian were clearly watching everyone. "Adrian and Draco might have some information for us too."

"I agree." The Dark Lord wouldn't be surprised if they did. Hogwarts loved his grandchildren.


End file.
